


Beyond Redemption

by Sister_Revenant



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Revenant/pseuds/Sister_Revenant
Summary: Sister Revenant gets transferred to a new clergy to fix the abandoned library.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

The immense arched grey doorways greeted Sister Revenant as she walked down the stone path. The building ahead of her, her new assignment, this imposing building seemed to touch the clouds above, the stone outside gave an appearance of a Roman Catholic Church, yet more sinister. It was a chilly autumn afternoon as the newly appointed sister approached. The scent of fall leaves, wood burning stoves and sage incense filled the air and clouds began to cover the sky as she walked up the thick grand stone stairs.  
The oversized door handle creaked in her hands as she turned and pushed the door open, she took a deep breath.

Inside, plush purple carpeting lined every hall and outcrop. Red velvet couches lined the interiors against the walls. Sisters, ghouls and ghoulettes darted from room to room eager to get to their next class, or to the dining hall. This grand foyer was even more imposing on the inside than it was outside. Baroque, and ancient with a touch of modernism. From the walls, crests hung proudly in brass and silver. Beside each crest were considerably sized oil paintings of 4 men in painted face with the family name "Emeritus" underneath. Sister Revenant sat down awkwardly on one of the plush couches and waited patiently. It was told a "Sister Imperator" was to meet with her upon arrival. 

The halls and foyer cleared, a small framed woman, elder with long stringy ashen blond grey hair approached. The look on her face was one of doubt and unimpressed. 

Sister Revenant stood and greeted Imperator politely and began.  
"Greetings, I am.."  
She was cut off by Imperator.  
"Yes, yes I know who you are. I don't quite know why they sent you,… but you'll have to do."

Revenant began; "I am the best at what I do. In my old assignment."  
Being cut off again.  
"Yes I know WHY they sent you, but I didn't ask for you."

Revenant knew when to stay quiet. This was one of those times.

"Follow." Imperator barked.  
With a turn on her heel she was off and up the stairs.  
Sister Revenant followed behind. 

She was wordlessly led up an impossibly large staircase with more vivid purple carpeting. Carvings engraved every pillar and handrail of this staircase. Imperator turned to her left and up yet another staircase, this one smaller, not as lavish, but seldom used. 

Imperator stopped at a set of arched double doors and flung them open.  
"This is where you'll work." Imperator motioned to the vast immense library which stood before her. Books were lined in two storey shelves from floor to ceiling. The scent of aged books and parchment filled the air, dust motes caught the small hint of light from the arched windows up high. Revenants head began to swim with the scent of sage, parchment, books and old worn wood.  
"When you're finished, send a ghoul to find me and I'll give you your next orders." Imperator said this curtly, pivoted and was gone, the huge arched door slammed behind her. 

Revenant sighed and began to look at what was ahead of her. She walked slowly through each aisle, sliding her hand along the elaborately carved shelves and books that were lined up with no rhyme or reason.  
"Well." Revenant said aloud with a sigh  
"Let's get to it."  
She began to make piles of books and parchments separating by date, translation, author (if any) and tried to make some sense of the task at hand.  
Picking up a pile of books from a corner, she spotted a small record player, in decent condition, with a record still on the turntable.

Reaching around the side of the stack against the wall she fumbled until she found an outlet. Plugged in the record player and pressed the arm down onto the record. The hissing sound of the record starting relaxed her. She took off her head piece, revealing ear length dyed black hair. Taking an elastic from her pocket she tied her hair up revealing an undercut. 

The record hissed with sound, some gentle classical music played, strings and harpsichords filled the air.  
Making piles, filling out lists, and putting a system into action, the time got away from her. Before Revenant knew it, it was 8:30, she needed a break. She decided to head out to the hall to see if a sister or ghoul could guide her to get a drink. On her way out, a door with a worn brass handle caught her eye. Making her way over, she turned the knob, pushed and pulled, nothing happened. 

Revenant shrugged and opened the huge arching doors to the hallway and begun walking where Imperator had led her. The hallway was empty.  
"Great." Revenant thought to herself.  
"All I wanted was a damn cup of tea." Revenant began to back track where she thought Imperator had led her, but nothing looked familiar.  
"Oh for fucks sake. Where the hell does this go?" She asked herself wandering, hoping to find anyone. In her hurried venture she ran right into a small framed man in a red chausible. The papers he carried were now on the floor. 

"Oh Lucifer, I'm sorry. I'll get these for you!" Revenant sputtered. Bending down to get all the papers he had been carrying off the carpet, he stood without saying a word. Revenant stood up to see she had run right into a Cardinal. The blood drained from her face as she apologized. 

"Is, okay." He mumbled.  
"Your face isn't one I've seen before." He spoke in a languid Italian accent.

Feeling her face flush she stammered;  
"I, I am Sister Revenant, I've been assigned here for the library, but I got lost looking for a spot to get some tea."

He reached a gloved hand out to take Revenants,  
"I am the cardinal. I will take you to get this tea you want." 

Revenant thanked him and followed at a respectable pace.  
Copia suddenly stopped and turned around to face Revenant.  
"You'll want to keep pace if you want your tea."

Revenant picked up the pace to walk alongside the Cardinal. 

"So few sisters have visible tattoos." Copia said unexpectedly, he had noticed the heart tattoo on the back of her neck and one visible on her wrist.

"Oh, yes. These are all older, I haven't gotten anything new since taking my anti-vows." Replied Revenant sheepishly.

"Is nice to see some variety. We must see and you can tell me about them, if you have more." He sounded genuinely interested.

"Um, yes, sure." 

He finally stopped at a large table in the dining hall. On the table were jars filled with various loose teas and a hot water station.  
He insisted on loose leaf, cause the brewing process made him feel like a mage brewing a potion, although he never told anyone this.

"This is better than the shit in the offices." He smirked.  
"If anyone tells you different, they're wrong."

Once the tea was finished he finally spoke again;  
"I shall accompany you back to the library. It is part of my quarters you know."

Revenant nodded, again going red faced. Realizing in horror that the door she was trying to open was probably his quarters.

"How long is your assignment dear sister?" He asked

"For now it's for 6 months, then a revision for a possible full transfer. But I have to get the library up and going again before they decide on anything." Revenant replied.

"We will get to work then." Copia said sipping his scalding tea. 

Revenant watched as the steam rose ever so slightly caressing his small pencil style moustache. His lips full and rosy, he slowly licked his lips after taking a sip. It was only now she had noticed he had one dark brown eye and one white eye, surrounded in black paint all the way around the hollows of his eyes. He had a slim solid build with shocks of dark chestnut hair peeking out from under his biretta. She couldn't figure out why he was so quick to warm up to her.  
She gave her head a quick shake and said nervously:  
"I should be getting back to work. I have to get as much done as I can before sister Imperator checks on me."

"Alright, I shall take you back." 

Walking back to the library, Revenant now more awkward than ever. She was not used to working with another person. Usually she did her best work alone with some music in the air. She was trying to seem eager and appreciative for the help, but just found small talk and social interactions rather uncomfortable.

Down the long white marbled hallway, she spotted a tall slender man wearing skull paint and a black suit. One viridescent green eye and one white. Revenant couldn't take her eyes off of him. She silently gasped to herself, this was the painted man in the Emeritus portrait near the foyer. His face stoic as he passed Revenant and Copia. He gave a silent nod to Copia, but a cold stare to Revenant and kept walking.

The scent of musk, brandy and Incence lingered in the air as he strolled by casually, he turned the corner and was out of sight. Revenant was absolutely awe struck but kept her composure still and professional. She didn't want to make a scene on her first day.

Copia led Revenant back to the library. The record long over, crackles and hisses of a finished record filled the air. Revenant flipped it over, put the needle to the record and set back on the pile she was working previously. 

Copia set his tea down on the opposite side of the mid sized table Revenant was working on and grabbed the pile of parchment and scripture, he began to sort.  
Some hours later, Revenant pulled her sleeves up and stretched, her arms, back and chest ached from being hunched over book stacks. Copia glanced at her from the side of his vision. Her black ponytail rested just at the nape of her neck, watching the rise and fall of her ample breasts as she stretched and cracked all the tense parts of her body. He could feel himself gently licking and biting his lower lip, it had been such a long time since he had female company that wasn't in the form of an old nun or a ghoul wanting help with their Latin translations, but he caught himself and abashedly stacked some papers in a pile and went for the next. 

It was well into 3 am before Revenant began to feel her eyes get heavy.  
"You should go to your quarters." Copia said to Revenant without looking up from his book pile. 

"No one told me where my quarters are." Revenant replied.  
"So I'm just gonna cosy up in that big chair." She motioned to a wooden high backed chair with a large cushion.

"Up to you." He said and went back to his work.  
"What about you, aren't you going to bed?" Revenant asked yawning.  
"Soon." He said still not looking up from his books.

Revenant began to feel her head and eyes become heavy and weak. She made her way to the chair, cosied up and before she could say 'goodnight' she was asleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Library sex!

She awoke in the large chair, Copia nowhere to be found.   
Wiping her eyes and face she looked down to find that Copia had draped his chausible over her as a blanket during the night.  
"Aww that was sweet." She thought to herself.   
Had he stayed up longer to give her this as a blanket? She wondered.  
The fabric was red velvet and and soft, she inhaled it's scent, Copia's scent, tea, sage, wood and a tinge of attic dust.   
She took a few more breaths, inhaling him.

Revenant folded the large red chausible and put it neatly on the table. Then began to find her way to the dining hall.   
Imperator found her almost immediately and said annoyedly: 

"Here are your quarters. Maybe tonight you will find it in your besr interest to sleep there instead of in The Cardinals robes."

"Sister.." Revenant began 

"Don't. Just sleep there tonight."   
She handed Revenant a slip of paper with her room number and a quick map of how to find it. 

With that, Imperator was rushing down the hall and was already reprimanding a ghoul for some small infraction.

In the grand dining hall Revenant picked up a small breakfast and a cup of tea in the largest cup she could find, and made her way to her quarters to make sure she could find it.

It was a moderate size room with a small bed and writing desk to the south corner and a liveable sized closet. Revenant changed out of her habits and into some black tights, an oversized black sweater and some comfortable shoes that she unpacked from her luggage. She needed to be comfortable to work.   
Once changed she made her way back to the library. Pushing the door open she heard a slight tapping on the table, like fingers drumming on wood. 

Tracking the source of the sound, led her to him.  
Sitting in her working chair he thumbed piles of paper, documents and tapped impatiently. It was Papa.

"Oh! You're in here, sorry, I should go!" She said nervously. Not sure what to do.

"You get assigned here, and don't Introduce yourself to Papa." He said coyly.

"I… just wanted to get to work, sister Imperator.."

"Sister Imperator doesn't run things… I do." He cut off Revenant with his purring Italian accent. 

"My apologies, your unholiness." Revenant began.  
"I'd like to get back to work now if I may." 

Papa looked Revenant up and down, raised one eyebrow and left without another word.

Revenant exhaled loudly in relief. She turned to the small record player and saw there was a new stack of records with a note that simply said:

"I'm sick of that classical record. Let's try these."

The records in the pile were a myriad of Chopin, ABBA, Blue Oyster Cult, The Cure and Tori Amos.

Revenant quickly unsheathed the Chopin record and put the needle to the record. Hauntingly beautiful piano resonated throughout the library.   
Sleeves rolled up, she began to rearrange tomes of leather and fabric bound books.

Papa was in his office skimming over some documents, he was fidgeting and couldn't understand why, he found his mind drifting back to Sister Revenant. How she spoke so nonchalantly to him. If he did intimidate her, she didn't show it. Her soft black hair and bookish nature intrigued him. The sisters he were used to, fawned over his every word and threw themselves at his feet. They were so easy to bed and he could whisper sweet nothings only to send them on their way in the morning. No challenge.   
Revenant however, posed a challenge. He liked a good chase. He was going to have her.

Back in the library, it was getting late. Revenant was getting ready to pack up for the night when she heard the library doors open, there stood Copia. Dressed in a black suit, Revenant had never seen him without his chausible. She caught glimpse of his slender body accentuated by the soft fabric of the suit. Pants impossibly tight and jacket tails reaching just below the curve of his back end as he walked in and towards her work area.

"I thought today would never end… " he came in complaining in his thick accent.   
"So many confessions, it was so boring I finished organizing my appointment calendar."

As he took off his jacket Revenant caught sight of his thick thighs pressing against the fabric of his pants, so tight it looked as though he were poured into them, the slight dip where his hips met his thigh, the fabric stretching for dear life over his bulge. From the side she could see the thickness of his ass wriggle back and forth as his leg moved impatiently while airing his grievances at her. He leaned back slightly to stretch and groaned softly.  
She struggled to maintain interest in his words feeling her eyes drift to the crotch of his pants, breathing heavily from her nose, a knot rising in her stomach, she began to flush.

"Oh that sounds awful. I.. uh am gonna get off to bed. I'll uh… see you tomorrow maybe. Night"

"Goodnight sister." He called in confusion as she dashed out of the library. 

Revenant took a cold shower and went to bed trying not to let her mind wander back to Papas aloof but alluring stare and the fact he was upset she didn't see him first. Not to mention, Copias pants that he seemed to be poured into.   
Restlessly, she finally fell asleep, and took the next 2 days off from the library.

The abbey was abuzz the following day as it was Papa's scheduled day to give sermon at 11 am. Ghouls, sisters and ghoulettes were lingering in the halls either finishing breakfast or waiting to go to their next courses, or getting up to general mischief. 

Sister Revenant dressed in a long black sweater dress and knee highs went to the breakfast hall to get her usual breakfast and tea, she made sure to get a cup of Jasmine tea for Copia, he told her it was his favourite during some previous idle chit chat and made her way to the library. 

Getting into a routine by now she put a Tori Amos record on and set to work. As if clockwork 8 am out popped Copia from his sleeping chambers, dressed more casual today in a black button up shirt and red velvet pants similar to the black ones from the other evening, incredibly tight and revealing. 

"Good morning sister." Copia grinned.  
"I grabbed you some tea while I was out." Revenant replied.  
"So thoughtful." He grasped the tea and drank deeply.  
"I needed this." He continued and without thinking pecked Revenant on the cheek.

The both paused awkwardly.   
"Umm.. " Copia began to flush slightly. 

"You kiss everyone that brings you tea?" Revenant stumbled 

"No, I just wanted to thank you. You've been a good assistant."

"Oh, I didn't know I was your assistant." Revenant with a half smile on her face. 

"Yes and I treat my assistants well when they do well." He purred into her ear, his warm breath caressed her neck and shoulder.  
She felt tingles down her spine as he spoke this.

Revenant let out a soft gasp, closed her eyes and bit on her lower lip.

"And what if I was a bad assistant?" She asked expectedly.

He reached his arm from behind her around her shoulders and pulled her into him from behind. He whispered closer:

"Well, I'd have to punish you, wouldn't I? 

His scent of sage, laundry and wood encapsulated her as he held her close.

"punishment…?"

As she spoke he dragged his gloved hand upto her throat, the soft leather caressed her neck.   
He gave a gentle squeeze.

"How bad do I have to be to get this punishment?" She half whispered.

She could feel the rising knot in her stomach, feel herself becoming wet at his slightest touch. 

Suddenly she was on her feet, chair out from under her, Copia had lifted her up and pushed the chair out of the space between them. He spun her around and pulled her in for a kiss.   
She leaned in and pulled him closer, his tongue delicately dancing on hers, she heatedly began to pull at the buttons on his shirt, she could feel his hard cock against his pants making her want him more. 

Revenant fumbled with the buttons until she finally got all of them undone, his lips never leaving hers in the process, his gloved hands running his way up her thighs, cupping and squeezing her ass. He finally came up for air to fully remove his shirt. He had a lean build, and a light sprinkling of chest hair reaching to his pecs and down the middle of his stomach stopping at his navel. 

Picking up sister Revenant, and sitting her on their work table, shoving books and papers askew, he pulled off his gloves, and leaned back in, this time biting Revenant along her neck and shoulders, she let out a gasp and a breathy sigh saying "more." He made quick work of reaching under her dress to remove her black panties.   
Fully reaching up to take her breast in his hand caressing her erect nipples with his thumbs. 

"Fuck it." Revenant said and pulled her sweater dress up over her head and threw it in the floor. Fully naked with only her knee high socks still on, she pushed Copia into the chair and yanked his button and zipper down. She reached into his pants to fully expose his swollen cock. Much thicker than she ever imagined, she teased the rosy head with her tongue, he let out a breathy sigh. Flicking her tongue along the bottom of the tip, she began the slow process of sucking his girth into the back of her throat. It had been a while since an interested partner spent time pleasing him, he was always the giver of pleasure and he felt himself give in. She reached up and caressed his mid section with her one free hand. He moaned and gripped her hand, stroking him with her other. Sucking him harder and faster she heard his breath quicken and he was beginning to mumble in Italian. Revenant taking him into the back of her throat again, she felt his body tense up, she thought he was getting ready to finish when he pulled her by the pony tail off of him. 

Pulling her close to him he kissed her deeply again and begun to push her back seated on the table, he pushed her knees apart and began to use the flat of his tongue to lap at her clit. She let out a moan which he silenced with his palm of his hand. She took his palm off her mouth and began sucking on his fingers.  
His hand moved from her mouth to cup and squeeze her breast. 

Using his other hand he rubbed and manipulated her clit and reached 2 fingers inside her. She gasped deeply, but it wasn't enough, she needed him, and now.   
She wriggled from his grasp, pulled him closer and said:

"I need you to fuck me now!"  
He smiled coyly, and said;

"Beg me." And began to rub her clit again, so close she could feel the heat from his cock on her.

"Please Cardinal. I need you fuck me now. Please."  
Say "Copia." He commanded.

"Please, Copia, fuck me."

He pulled her hair back and dug his teeth into her neck one last time before plunging his throbbing member into her. 

His hips thrusting gently at first, working his thickness into her, she let out a cry of pleasure which he silenced with his lips, cutting off her moan with his tongue in her mouth.  
He felt the wetness of her pussy envelope his girth. Pulled out one more time for a final thrust, feeling her pussy grip his whole length. 

He slammed his hips into her as he thrust deeper and deeper.   
Feeling Revenant's nails scratch across his back and dig into his flesh. She gasped as he thrust faster in rhythm, soon feeling her tense up and feeling her wetness drip down his cock and balls. 

Red faced and gasping he chuckled before saying;

"Oh were not done yet." Turning her around and pushing her onto the table in front of her, she gasped as she grabbed the sides of the table for support, he ran his fingers up her spine before entering her again, taking a handful of her hair he began thrusting harder, faster, deeper than she could handle. She bit her lip and held on suppressing moans of sheer ecstasy.   
Eyes rolling back in her head every time he spanked her ass with his free hand. He moaned and thrusted as she felt his hot load release. One final moan and he relaxed. Letting go of her hair. Both of them cherry cheeked and breathing heavily.   
He released his grip on her back and sat back down in his chair 

"Well, now that that's out of the way." Revenant chuckled. 

Copia passed her her sweater dress and shoes.

"Where are my panties?" She asked.

"I'm sure they'll turn up." He said still breathing heavily.

Checking his watch he realized it was 12:30. They had missed the sermon


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the spelling error of Revenant/Revanant.  
> It's the same person but my spell check didn't find all the errors.

Sister Imperator trodded down the halls looking for Revanant and Copia. 

Both Copia and Revenant had returned back to work, all the tension removed from their bodies and out of the atmosphere.  
They heard the huge arched doors swing open and Imperator stood with pursed lips looking unimpressed. 

Copia put on his best act and said "Sister Imperator, always nice to see you"

"You both missed the sermon. Papa is irate. You of all seniors know you're supposed to attend sermons." 

"Sister, there is no clock here, we ah, lost track of the time." 

Revenant acted flustered and approached Imperator sheepishly. 

"My apologies Sister, we were so lost in work, it just slipped us. It will not happen again." 

Imperator looked at both of them with a disbelief in her face. 

"Mhm, see that it doesn't. Papa will want to speak with you. He doesn't suffer this sort of infraction lightly."  
She took her leave and somehow was able to slam the giant wooden doors behind her. 

"Fuck fuck fuck. Great now I'm fucked. He's gonna send me back and I won't get to finish this library." Revenant exclaimed.

"It will be fine, I'll explain." Copia explained.  
"He'll probably take it easy on you with it being your first week. Keep working and hopefully he won't be too hard on you. I've been hard enough on you already." He laughed.

Revanant laughed and shook her head. Burying herself back into her work, they talked of their respective favourite authors and books, realizing they had a few in common, they recommended books to each other and laughed into the night. 

Before they knew it, it was 7, and they were hungry.  
Revanant left first as to not draw attention to her and Copia spending so much time together. She descended the stairs to the dining hall, passing Papa Emeritus on the stairs, she paused and stopped him;

"Papa, can I have a moment?"

He stopped on the stairs and looked at her blankly. 

"I wanted to apologize for my not attending your sermon. I know they're important but there's no clock in the library and…"

Papa cut her off.

"I'm not interested in excuses, don't let it happen again." He turned away and continued on up the stairs. 

Her thoughts began to get away from her.  
Was he mad?  
Was he going to transfer her?  
Did he even like the fact that she was there?

She figured he didn't really have to care since she was just there to fix up the library and make it useable again.  
Maybe his ego was just bruised cause she didn't visibly swoon in front of him out of respect, unlike all the other sisters.

For the next few days Copia was scarce as Papa had put him on 2 weeks of confessional duties for missing the sermon.  
Revanant wondered why she hadn't received any sort of reprimand. During that time Revanant worked through the library by herself getting a fair amount more done without Copias intensly tight pants distracting her.

Since it was a Saturday, she packed up early and decided to take a walk through the grounds and get some fresh air and take in the fall weather. Taking some bird seed with her, she sat on the ground under a tree and began feeding the squirrels and birds that passed through the grounds. The grounds were mostly empty, scant for a few ghoulettes smoking near the benches. 

Dressed in a thigh length peacoat and scarf wrapped around her neck. She took in the small amount of sunshine peeking through the clouds. Listening to her headphones in the sunshine she didn't even hear him approach. 

He tapped her on the shoulder and it made her jump. She pulled out her earbuds and stammered;

"Papa! Uh, what can I do for you?" 

"I see the library is making progress." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, we're making great progress. I'd say we'll be half completed by next month." 

"I've come across something I need translated, could you find a book to translate this?"

He handed her a document with a seal on it. 

"I need to know where this seal is from. Find it." He said flatly and walked away. 

She knew the seal had looked familiar, but couldn't quite place it.  
But this piqued her curiosity and she headed back into the library to find the origin of the seal.  
She had no luck on her evening of searching, looking through text after text to no avail into the early morning hours. Finally falling asleep at her table. 

The next morning she was awoken by Copia in his silk blue pajama pants and white tank top. Tapping her on the top of the head. 

"Seeestor, seeestor. Wake up."

"Mlemggh" *snort*  
"Huh, oh shit. I must've fallen asleep." She said 

"What are you looking through." Copia asked.  
"It's Sunday, shouldn't you be doing something less productive, or did you come back from round two." He joked thrusting his hips in Revanant's direction. 

Revanant laughed heartily and replied;

"Papa asked me to research something for him. I'm trying to do it as fast as I can, I'm hoping to get on his good side since we missed sermon."

Copia reached for the paper with the seal, and thought for a few moments. He then went to a random pile of books, put them on the table and began to help Revanant search.  
Hours passed and Revanant was just about to call it an evening, Copia piped up:

"I think I found it. "  
He passed Revanant an old worn book and she matched the seal to his findings. An exact match. 

"Fuck yes! Thank you Copia.", she ran a hand through his dark chestnut locks as she kissed him on the forehead.  
His eyes closed and he leaned into the attention.  
She got up out of her chair and walked behind him. Running her hands through his hair, and began massaging his neck and shoulder muscles. He let his head flop down, chin to his chest.

His lean pale muscles were incredibly tense and knotted. She worked her thumbs through them, taking a moment to get a scent of his hair, peppermint, recently washed.  
He let out a soft moan of relaxed pleasure.  
Revanant took this moment to gently nibble the back of his neck. Tasting the saltiness of his skin. She inhaled his scent and kept massaging. 

Just then, the huge arched doors swung open and there stood Imperator.  
Revanant quickly turned and pretended she was reshelving a book behind Copia.  
She piped up:  
"Sister Revenant, have you found anything for Papa yet?" 

"Yes Sister, I was just on my way, just putting some reference books away. I'll be at his office in about 5 minutes."

Revanant grabbed the document and needed book, and left promptly. 

Copia's voice followed after her:  
"We can finish this laaaater "

On her way to Papa's office, Revanant stopped by her sleeping quarters to change into her bed attire, figuring this would be a short visit with Papa and she could get some sleep tonight.  
She put on some comfortable short shorts and a long black button up shirt, and some slippers and set off to see Papa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papas punishment.

The hallway towards his office was lit with wall sconces with candles and a variety of candleabrum. His office had a huge grey wooden door, imposing and dark, she knocked rapidly and waited for an answer.   
She heard Papa from the other side of the door.

"Enter."

Opening the huge door into his expansive office, the huge fireplace had a roaring fire. The walls covered in crimson textured baroque wallpaper, 2 couches in the middle of the room surrounded a table with Papas favourite brandy, a half empty glass and an ashtray with stubbed out cigarettes, he had recently burned sage, the scent still hung in the air.  
A record player near his desk playing a Lowlands album playing softly in the background.   
Assorted papers and folders filled Papa's imposing desk. It was huge and had elaborately carved demons on the desks legs. 

Without looking up from his quill and paper, he asked;

"You found it?"

Revenant walked a few steps forward and replied happily.  
"Yes Papa Emeritus, I found a book that describes the seal you wanted." She held the document and book out to him.  
He nodded to his desk.

"Put it there." He said still not looking up.   
Revenant did as she was told, and waited for him to speak.

"I know why you missed sermon." He said in a flat accent.   
"A ghoul caught you and the Cardinal fucking in the library."

Revenant felt the blood drain from her face.

"I'm not quite sure I know what you're talking about." 

"You know quite well what I'm talking about." He uttered, sounding unimpressed. 

He put his quill down and motioned for her to sit on the couches. 

"You've become quite close with Copia haven't you?" A hint of jealousy in his voice, raising one eyebrow.  
"You've been ignoring Papa while spending all your time with him." Finally looking up from his work, he clasped his hands together in thought, white gloved fingers intertwining. 

Revenant responded;  
"Well it's my job to be in the library. I can't stop anyone from coming in. You could visit and I couldn't stop you either."

"What does this Copia have that has you so intrigued with him?"

"Papa, I assure you, it's not like that, I'm here to work." Revenant spoke, almost pleading for him to believe her.

Papa silently got up from his desk and made his way to the couch Revenant was seated on. 

"You give yourself to Copia, but not Papa, was it worth missing my sermon over?"

Revenant sat silenced. She could feel her face becoming flush again as she awkwardly played with the hem on her bed shirt. 

Papa sat down on the couch next to her, placing his arm over the back of the couch.

His scent of brandy, musk and clove enveloped her as he sat beside her. His black suit shimmered in the light of the fire.

"Brandy?" He offered.

"Sure." Revenant said all too eagerly.

He poured them both some aged sweet brandy, she gulped quickly, nervously.

"I'm not mad at you sister. I am, how you say… disappointed.”

Revenants whole body tensed. 

He continued; “I’m disappointed you gave yourself to him first.”

She slightly relaxed. 

"Umm.. so, am I being reprimanded or,…?"

"You'll get your chance for redemption, but first, I'll watch you squirm in the tension."  
He purred into her neck.

Shivers ran down her spine, she involuntarily let out a soft sigh as her eyes closed. 

He ran a white gloved hand down her back, toying with her. Enjoying every moment of her responding to his touch.

"I've had my eye on you, little one, you don't get struck dumb like the others when I speak. You even had the nerve to skip my sermon."   
He let his hands find her waist as he spoke, pulling her ever so closer. She felt herself beginning to give in.  
He placed a hand on her bare thigh as he spoke, she turned to be closer to him.

"I've been shy." She replied.

"Oh?" His voice raised and his eyebrows lifted slightly.  
“Why would you be shy around your Papa?’

"Because I’m afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself around you." The words left her lips before she could stop them. 

“Control yourself?” he asked, tilting his head.

"I wanted to fuck you senseless from the moment I saw you." She blurted out.

"Senseless you say?” A smarmy smirk growing on his lips.

That’s quite the undertaking considering my reputation. I'd like to see you try."

As the words left his mouth they were replaced with Revenant's tongue.

Surprised and intrigued, he gave her the position of power. Just to see what she could do with it. 

Pushing his shoulders back onto the back of the couch she straddled his lap and began pawing at his suit.   
Tearing so hard some of the large silver buttons ripped off and landed on the couch.   
Burying her face into his neck dying to taste him, breathing heavily, nibbling and licking at every inch of his neck and chest while she removed her nightshirt. He closed his eyes and a soft moan escaped his lips, his head leaning on the back of the couch anticipating her next move. 

He was thinner and paler than Copia, his body was slight yet defined. Just a small patch of chest hair graced between his pecs. Revenant ran her hands down his pallid torso, her fingers raced down his stomach onto his pubic mound and positioned herself on the floor on her knees. 

Practically pulling the button and zipper off his pants, she got them open and pulled his pants and black boxers to his knees.   
Completely exposed she gripped his cock and began using her tongue and lips to get every inch covered with her saliva, papa threw his arms on the back of the couch outstretched and sat back to enjoy the show. 

She got to work right away, stroking and sucking him down her throat, she slurped ever so tightly on the head of his cock. She had more trouble on his cock as Copia was thicker but not as long. Papa had him beat for length for sure. She felt him inhale sharply, everytime she stroked him, and a gentle  
"Fuck." Escaped his lips.  
Papa grabbed her by the hair and worked her head into a rhythm, he thrusted up into her waiting mouth. His moans becoming increasingly louder and swore something in Italian that Revenant didn't catch.

Revenant pulled back stood up, straddled Papas hips, positioning herself above his erection. Papa attempted to push her down, she resisted for a moment.  
"Was that apology enough for missing sermon?" She asked, licking her lips. 

"Oh that was not punishment, … this is …"

Papa reached beside the couch and brought out a short leather crop. He slapped it into his palm a few times feeling the leather in his now ungloved hands.   
Papa took Revenants shoulder in his hand and pushed it towards the couch so she was now facedown, ass up in Papas lap. A perfect position for his next move.

"This is your punishment" he growled as he brought the crop down with a sharp flick across her ass. 

She let out a cry of pleasure.   
Papa rubbed the spot he had just spanked, seeing the dark pink rise from her pale cheek, feeling the heat rise from the mark. 

He flicked the crop again and slapped it down across her ass cheek once more.  
Revenant bit her lip and cried out again.

He flicked it down one more time. Revenant let out a small growl and gripped the fabric of the couch cushions.

Pulling her back up into his lap he asked   
"Did you learn your lesson una breav?

She had never been so turned on in her life. She lowered her head so her lips were at lip level with Papas and whispered   
"I don’t think so. I think I need to really learn my lesson."

"Very well "

He reached behind sister Revenant moving her hips forward, thrusting deep inside her all at once. Her wetness dripped down the sides of his dick, he began to thrust and rock his hips into hers as she bounced on him.   
She felt his hands find his way up her stomach and onto her throat.   
He gave a gentle squeeze and he thrusted up into her.  
She gripped on to his forearm with both hands, his intensity increasing.   
Her eyes rolled back in her head and her body tensed.

Papa growled as he kept going, feeling her body tense and feeling her orgasm rush down his shaft.  
He heard a gentle "Belial" leave her mouth in between her moans of ecstasy, and panting breaths.

Releasing his grip, he stood Revenant up and bent her over the back of the plush red couch before she could catch her breath..  
He grabbed both of her arms, pinning them to her back, keeping them held in place with one hand, he re-entered her and grabbed a handful of her hair and began to thrust voraciously.

Echoes of "Papa, oh Lucifer, yes"   
Filled the empty halls in front of his office.

Completely under his control, her body was on fire with pleasure she had never experienced before.

A few more thrusts of Papas hip bones into her lower back and he finally came inside her, with a low growl he was finished, and he released his grip on her arms.  
Her body refused to hold up on its own so she braced the couch for support as she caught her breath.   
They both sat back down on the couch, Papa stretched out and invited Revenant to join him.   
She obliged and lay beside him in the crook of the couch with her head on his chest. He grabbed his robes and placed them over the both of them. Before either of them could say anything, they were fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning and afternoon.

She awoke the next morning to find Papa had snuggled her all night and his leg was wrapped around her, so there was no way to move without waking him.   
She lay there looking at him, the sun was coming through the oversized windows behind his desk. The dust motes in the air falling with his every breath. The contentment in his face was one of pure relaxation. She admired all the small wrinkles on his face through his smeared paint, his hair was soft, black and messy on the couch cushion.   
She moved his hair out of his face and caressed his cheekbone with her thumb.   
Still asleep he snorted and said "stronzo" clearly having a dream.  
She laughed and decided to wake him, her other arm was completely asleep.

"Papa?" She said softly while gently shaking his chest.  
"Papa…"

"Eh, mrrmmmph" he said and held her tighter burying his face into her. 

"Papa, my arm is asleep." She shook him slightly harder 

"I'm up, I'm up." He said groggily.

"It's Monday, I have to get to the library." 

"Okay. I have to, how you say, shake my cobweb.” he said as he sat up, he reached for his cigarettes on the table and lit one. 

She couldn’t help but giggle at his misuse of the phrase.

Looking at her, he pointed at her forehead and chuckled.

"You may wanna shower before you leave." 

Reaching up and touching her forehead a smear of white and black makeup on her fingertips.

"There's some on your chest too." He smirked.

“Great.” she sighed,   
“If I go out there now, they’re all gonna know.”

"Ehhhh let them see." Papa said waving his hand at her.

"You don't get it, I'll get torn apart if anyone knows what's been going on. Getting all of Papa’s affections, I won't be the most popular person here." She reasoned.

"You make a good point. Come with me." He instructed.

Realizing they were still naked he put his boxer briefs on and showed her to the door leading from his office to his sleeping chambers.

She took his robes off the couch, wrapped herself in them and followed him.

His sleeping chambers were breathtaking. A four post bed with black velvet curtains on the left side of the room, his armoire to the side of the room on soft grey carpet. His chambers were messy, and not what she expected. Discarded suit jackets, pants and waistcoats draped haphazardly over the back of the chair in front of his writing desk.  
Socks and boxers on the floor, as well as black satin pajama pants.   
He led her to another door which held his bathroom, luxurious, white tiles with golden faucets.

He motioned to the shower,  
"Go ahead." he said, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray near the sink.

Revenant gave him his robes back as she stepped into the shower.  
Papa took them, hung them over a towel rack, and stood at the sink to wash his smeared paint off his face and brush his teeth.

Within moments of Revenant starting the shower, he was joining her.  
She felt a chilly draft as the shower curtain opened and in stepped Papa.

Almost startled at the sight of Papa without his paint she almost didn't recognize him. 

"Oh! You look so different."

"Eh, I know, everyone likes the paint. I get tired some days and don't feel like putting it on." His Italian accent seemed thicker when he was tired. 

"I still think you're cute." She giggled and kissed the tip of his nose without thinking. She paused for his reaction. 

He scrunched up his nose in the cutest way and reached for the soap.

"You always shower with the sisters?" She inquired.

"No, you're the first. They're usually up and out before showering." the words fell out before he could stop them.

"Oh?" She said puzzled in thought.  
"Listen, Papa, about last night." She said turning around to face him in the back of the shower, now filling up with steam.

"Yes, yes, your punishment, all is forgiven. I wasn't upset about that. I have to say, I actually was jealous that you took Copia first. I don't mind sharing Sisters, but I was intrigued as to why."  
He said as he held her by the waist.

"Papa, it's not that." 

Before she could explain what was on her mind, he pulled her in close and began to feel her soapy breasts and rub her nipples.   
She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss his neck and chest, finally landing on his lips. Their tongues dancing with each others.  
He lifted one of Revenants legs up on to the side of the bathtub and began to rub her clit. She moaned and he stuffed his fingers in her mouth. She lovingly licked and sucked on his fingers, her hands reaching around him to grip his back, stopping her hands at his ass and taking a good handful of it, he bit his lower lip and said;  
"Again?" With one eyebrow raised.  
"Sure!" She said eagerly.

The shower running hot water over their bodies, Papa pushed Revenant on her knees and began running his erect member between her soap lathered breasts, and began rotating his hips.

She looked up at him, the look of lust in his eyes was un-containable.   
Rinsing him off, she then took him into her mouth, holding on to him by his hips as he thrust into her open mouth, she worked him with her tongue and lips. She could hear his breath quicken into breathless gasps.

Pulling her off her knees he pushed her against the cold tile wall, a heavy gasp escaped her as she embraced the cold wall on her bare breasts and torso. 

Papa lifted her leg up again and entered her from behind.  
Every slap he hit her ass with echoed in the emptiness of the shower stall. His body pressed up to hers as he thrusted deeply, as he bit on to her back and shoulders, Revenant could feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her lids flutter.

She came rather quickly and he felt her inner walls clamp around his shaft as she let out a guttural moan, thrusting faster, he growled, face deep in her neck as he finished inside her.

Revenant rinsed her self, got out of the shower, began to dry herself and told him;  
“I should get to the library before it gets too late, I’ll see you later?” 

He peeked his head out from behind the curtain and blew her a kiss as she left. 

Finding her clothes in random places around Papas office, she got quickly dressed and waited until she heard no further commotion was coming from the halls before leaving Papas office.   
Rushing down to her sleeping quarters, she grabbed a quick change of clothes, changing into some black leggings with rips and distress tears, a loose fitting band t-shirt and black boots, she made her way to the dining hall.

Ravenous from last night she grabbed more than her usual breakfast, and two cups of tea, one for Copia.

The hallway to the library was hotter than normal, she noticed as she pushed the arched library doors open.  
The air in the library was thick and arid, Revenant could hear Copia putting books on shelves in another aisle.

Revenant called out;  
"Morning Copia, I have your tea. Why is it so hot in here?"

She heard him step down from a ladder shelving one of the higher racks of books.   
His voice came from between the shelves;

"Good morning sister. I broke the heater yesterday and now it just shouts hot air into the room."

"So why aren't the doors open."  
As she asked this, he emerged from in between the shelves, shirtless and in skin tight white pants. Beads of sweat fell off his brow, sweat was peppered all over his shoulders and chest down to his waistline.

"Because I can't have the sisters see me like this."  
He motioned to himself.   
"I'm covered in sweat."

He turned to grab his tea.  
She got a look at his back, it was smooth, defined and he had the smallest of dimples on his lower back near the waist of his pants.  
Droplets of sweat trailed down his spine and glinted in the sunlight trickling into the steamy library.

Revenant let out an involuntary moan as she bit her lower lip at the sight of him. 

"Can we hold off until the heater is fixed?" She asked 

"We're going to have to. I'm done with this heat. " He said, finishing his tea.

"So, what do we do in the meantime." Revenant pondered aloud.

"We relax until someone comes to fix it. I've put in a call. It shouldn't be long. My chambers are not as hot. We should wait there so we don't die." He offered.

Copia led Revenant to the side door, the same one she had tried to pull open on her first day.   
Upon opening the door the air was about 5 degrees cooler.   
Copia walked across the room to open the window.   
His sleeping quarters were small, but neatly organized and all very antique in nature. Cream coloured walls, with wood panelling halfway down the wall. He had a large work desk tucked away in the corner near the window, an open door on the right led into a walk in closet that housed all of his papal robes and garments, his bed was even made, white silk sheets and a soft red duvet spread across all four corners. 

"If you'll excuse me for a few moments, I'm going to shower and change. Help yourself to a book from my collection on the desk."   
He motioned to his desk.

He disappeared into the washroom and Revenant heard the faucet turn on.

He wandered over to his desk so check out the book pile, there were a myriad of fiction, science fiction, romance, poetry and true crime books on his desk. Most of the Revenant either owned or previously read. So she started busying herself at his desk. Opening drawers just to peek, finding fancy quill ink pens with ink wells, fancy calligraphy pens and a sketchbook. Rummaging through it finding many drawings of wildlife and the odd female form, and a small sketch of her reading a book in a striped black and white wool sweater. 

"Awww how cute." She thought and put it back where she found it.  
Opening the bottom drawer, finding old library invoices, and a piece of folded fabric.  
"Odd," she thought and removed the fabric from the drawer, unfurling it to find it was her missing panties from her and Copia's first encounter.   
Why did he still have these?  
She put them back and reminded herself to ask him about them later.

The window was now letting in a harsh October wind.   
Copia was taking a lengthy time in the shower. So Revenant made her way to his bed to keep warm under his covers.  
She had gotten so comfortable she almost fell asleep.

Just then she heard the faucet turn off and shower curtain open.  
The bathroom door opened and Copia stood in only a towel draped around his waist. He walked into his closet and returned in a black casual shirt and the tantalizing black pants he wore frequently. 

"I feel better." He said.   
"I'm cold." She replied.

"Why didn't you close the windows?" He questioned making his way across the room. 

"I'm too short and your bed looked comfy." She reasoned.  
"Come keep me warm." 

"I can think of a way to get the blood pumping." He offered.

Revenant silently took off her shirt under the blanket and dropped it on the floor. 

"I just got dressed, but what the hell." He shrugged and came out of his clothes.

He stood naked at the end of the bed and motioned with his finger to Revenant in a "come here." motion.

Revenant went to walk to him, but he stopped her,   
"Ah, on your knees, on the bed, crawl to Copia."   
She did as she was told, crawling to him on her knees.  
He grabbed her hand and put it on his half erect member.

She began stroking him, and he leaned to kiss her on the neck.  
He kneeled down to kiss her, his tongue searching her entire mouth.  
She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him on top of her.

They found their way to the head of the bed, and he reached into the drawer of the table beside his bed, pulling out long strips of soft cloth. Copia sat up on top of Revenant and began to tie her wrists to his bed posts.

"Oh you came prepared." She stated eagerly.

Copia studied the knots he was making at her wrist, making sure they weren't too tight. 

"You have no idea." He replied.   
"I've wanted to do this since you first ran into me on your first night. I watched you work every day, imagining the dirty things I would do to you. "   
He then confessed to touching himself at night with her panties. 

"That's where they went." She exclaimed.

"Yes." He said reaching for the blindfold on his night stand.  
He placed it over Revenants eyes. 

Revenant could only hear him rustling around and then she felt pressure on her nipples, he had affixed clamps to them, she let out a sharp breath.  
"Shhh cuore Mio." He whispered as he put his 2 fingers in her mouth.   
She lovingly sucked on them, playing with each digit with her tongue. 

She felt Copia straddle her and cup her breasts together, feeling warm lube on her chest and him start thrusting between her tits.   
She heard low sharp breaths escape him as he stroked himself in the lubricant.   
His thick thighs squeezing her torso, she wanted to touch him so badly, she began to writhe under him 

He paused "eh what's this?"   
He asked.

"I want to touch you so badly, I need to suck you off, I need to feel you." She pleaded.

"Eh, eh not so quickly mi tesore." He said as he made his way down her midsection. Kissing and nipping at her stomach on his way down and sinking his teeth into her hip bones. 

Revenant let out a small whimper and caught her breath.

Revelling in all of her moans, whines and whimpers he bent her legs at the knee and began to plant soft kisses up and down her thighs, teasing her and giggling at her involuntary reactions.

He lay his head on her thigh and asked " now have you been a good girl?"   
So close she could feel the heat from his breath on her mound.

"No, I've been bad Cardinal." She whined. 

"So you need to be set straight?" He asked slightly grinning.

"Yes, Copia, please!" She begged. 

Without another word he took off her blindfold, sat her up and put his cock in her mouth while simultaneously putting his fingers inside her.

She moaned and accepted, sucking enthusiastically, still whining as her arms had not been released. Copia lifted one knee up and grabbed the back of her head, he began to thrust into her mouth, she relaxed her throat and allowed him to throat fuck her. Taking every inch that she could until her eyes watered. Copia moaning as he released himself from her throat, she gasped for air and licked her swollen red lips. 

He finally released her arms from his bed posts, leaping to all fours she grabbed him by the hips and put him back in her mouth. Frantically sucking and slurping at his endowment, she heard growls and cursing in Italian coming from Copia. 

She then began to stroke him with her hand and lap and suckle gently at his balls simultaneously.   
He had had enough and needed to be inside her, every nerve in his body on fire, she had a look in her eyes as though she would devour him whole if he let her. 

"Enough of this." He said suddenly. 

Copia guided Revenant on to her stomach, grabbed a strip of cloth and tied her arms behind her back, bent at the elbow. 

"Good girl." Copia whispered as he straddled her ass.  
Running his fingernails up her spine, he grabbed a handful of her hair and entered her from behind.   
Her breath skipped and her eyes rolled backs  
"Fucking sweet Belial, fuck me Copia." She said breathlessly.

With that, he tightened his grip on her hair and viciously slammed himself into her. She audibly moaned and it echoed through his sleeping chambers and into the library.   
The sounds of his hips coming down on her made audible slap sounds, neither of them cared.   
After a few moments of this intensity, he felt her tense up and a loud   
"Fuck me Copia." Left her lips,   
He felt her wetness on his cock and her body release catching her breath.   
Her face, flush all the way to her chest he stopped and asked;

"You alright?"

All she could get out was an incoherent;  
"Uh huh.."

"My turn." He whispered and resumed fucking her fast and hard, his grip never leaving her tied arms behind her back.   
She felt her body give in and moaned loudly into his pillows, trying to stifle the moans of ecstasy. 

Within a few moments she felt his stroke get faster and a sudden pull out. She felt him release his load all across her lower back with a low gutteral moan. 

He gently untied her arms, went to his wardrobe and produced a small white towel and gently wiped her back off, tossing the towel into his laundry basket. 

Both of them were sweaty, red, tangled messes. Wordlessly, he collapsed on the bed beside Revenant and she immediately cuddled into his chest. 

Copia catching his breath have Revenant a kiss on the top of her head as she delicately ran her hands through his chest hair. 

He finally spoke;  
"When this is over, I don't want you to leave."

"I still have months to go. Things may change, and I have to go where I'm sent." Revenant replied.

"I'll talk to Imperator. I'll find a way to keep you here." Copia responded flatly.

"Listen, I don't wanna leave either. But let's see where we are in a few weeks. You may be sick of me by then." She joked.

"You don't give yourself enough credit do you?"  
He asked; pulling Revenant tighter. 

By then she had already fallen asleep listening to his heartbeat. 

Copia pulled the covers over them both and settled in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff.  
> Because who doesn't need some?

Revenant awoke sometime later to the sound of heavy rains hitting Copia's windows.  
It had begun storming and it looked like it was going to last some time.

Revenant stretched and saw Copia still sleeping beside her, mouth agape slightly drooling on his pillows.   
She eased up and out of his grip gently to not wake him and made her way to his shower.  
Once she was finished, she got dressed, and went to dig into the library, leaving Copia to his peaceful rest.   
The library was still hot, but seemed to be cooling down, she could no longer see heat distortion in the air. She closed Copia's chamber door as quietly as possible taking in the cooler air.

She thought to herself  
"Hmm. They must have fixed it already."  
Thinking no more of it, she put on a random record from the pile and got to work.   
The sounds of Bach hung in the air as she worked. 

Despite all the fooling around, the library was coming along quite well, at this rate, they could open it up for actual usage within 2 weeks.   
She found herself thinking while shelving books about what Copia had said about her not leaving. 

Staying in one clergy for too long was never her style. She would come in, fix what needs to be done and move on to the next.  
A myriad of questions came up,  
What if I do stay?  
What am I gonna do here?  
Why doesn't Copia want me to go?  
Did he have feelings for me?  
Fucking him was one thing, but actually settling in to a "relationship" with him was a whole other issue.  
What about Papa?, he had shown interest in her recently.   
She didn't want to let either of them down, but she didn't want to get overly attached to one for fear of hurting the other.

Working away on one side of the shelves, it was a few hours before Copia emerged from his chambers and asked how long he'd been asleep.

"A few hours, I didn't want to wake you. You seemed comfy." She said loudly from in between shelves. 

"Ah yes." He replied groggily.   
He came from around the corner of the shelves, he was wearing a black raglan shirt and black pants, the outfit was complete with his Grizzly Bear slippers. 

Revenant gave him a puzzled look and began to giggle. 

He paused, looked around, looked at himself, then looked down at his feet and realized what she was laughing about.

“Yes, they are comfortable, I wear them under my cloak sometimes.” he answered defensively.

“Oh its not that, I just didn’t expect the second in command to the most powerful Satanic Clergy to wear Grizzly Bear slippers.” Revenant said through laughter.  
“Yes, they used to roar, but I think the battery died.” he chuckled while shrugging his shoulders.

…...

They spent most of the day arranging books and documents in a peaceful quiet, save for the sounds of the rain hitting the windows and the Bach record playing in the background.

Some hours later, Sister Imperator entered the library and called out for the Cardinal. They met in between a large set of shelves, Revenant could overhear hushed whispering between the two, she then heard Imperator call for her. 

Obediently she climbed down the ladder from a higher shelf and found Imperator. 

"Hello Sister, always nice to see you."   
Revenant began.

"Sister Revenant, your presence has been requested by Papa for the evening. Be at his office by 7:30. Do not disappoint." 

Imperator didn't wait for an answer, she simply gave Copia a nod and left.

Revenant looked at Copia squinting her eyes.

"What was that about?"  
"Why does Papa want to see me."

He continued shelving books avoiding her gaze   
"It eh… was a personal matter. As for Papa, I truly have no idea what he wants. Every time he asks for me, it’s to double check his taxes."  
He finally met her eyes awkwardly.

"Hmm… I should be going then." She said cautiously.

"I'll continue here." He said as she left busying himself in the section of books he was organizing.

Still lost in her thoughts, she made her way to her sleeping quarters to change.   
Going through her small selection of clothes. She picked out a form fitting black top and mid length skirt, casual shoes and decided to throw some makeup on for the occasion. The finishing touch was her grucifix rosary around her neck.   
She couldn't figure out why her nerves were getting the better of her today. She had been to Papa's before, she slept with him for Lucifer's sake!

It was 7:15 and she took the hallway to Papa's office. The dark hallway was dimly lit by the various sconces and candles lighting the way. The hallways were oddly quiet for an evening such as this, it seemed like every rainy day, the ghouls went into heat and were either trying to kill or fuck everything in sight.

She arrived at his door and could see light trickling out from underneath it. The smell of crackling fire and incense as she approached.   
Standing outside his door, she nervously adjusted her dress, her rosary, her hair. Finally she took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the gigantic door before her. 

“Yes?” Papa called out from inside. 

Revenant opened the grey wood door and let herself in. 

“Evening Papa, Sister Imperator said you wanted to see me.” 

“Yes.” Papa wasn’t in his usual attire, he was more casual this evening in a black long sleeved button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms with a few buttons undone at the collar, comfortable black pants and black soft shoes.  
He was at his desk signing off on invoices and sealing items with his wax seal.

"We have a few matters to discuss." He stated and invited her to sit at the desk in front of him.

"We do?" Revenant asked as she sat.

"Yes, it seems the library is going much faster than anticipated. So you will not be required for the full six months." He said coldly not looking up from his invoices.

Revenant felt her heart drop and stomach do a back flip.

"I, oh, okay." Was all she could utter.

"However, it seems our dear Cardinal thinks it would be a good idea for you to stay and help with the library on a continuous basis. I would be happy to push back the paperwork if you would like to stay. There is however one other offer on the table." He remarked and finally met her gaze.

"There is?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, since you seem to have, as they say knack for these sorts of things, I wanted to know if you'd like to be my personal assistant?" 

"I'd love the opportunity, but I couldn't leave the library, it's not done and I'm becoming rather attached to it. Could I do both?" She asked.

"I suppose I could make those arrangements."  
He looked lost in thought 

The air grew thicker with tension.

"Sister, you know what they say about me isn't fully true."

"Papa, I'm confused." She finally said.

"That I fuck every sister and don't care. While it is true I get around, it's not as bad as the rumours." He chuckled.   
"I do care for everyone I'm with, just in different ways."

"But you, you intrigue me. From day one you've been attached at the hip to our Cardinal. You're not realizing that I want you closer to me. I'd rather you here than in the library." He said placing his elbows on the top of the desk and clasping his hands.

"Papa I had no idea you felt this way." She responded.

"Yes and it's obvious our Cardinal has similar feelings. I can split your duties, but I'm not happy about it. I will need to have a talk with dear Copia. As you seem to be oblivious."

"I won't let you down Papa." Revenant spoke.

Papa sat quietly lost in thought, staring into the fire for a few moments before breaking the silence.

"Will you stay the night with me? I hate to admit it but I've not had company since you started. I haven't wanted it to be honest." He said sheepishly, his voice trailing off at the end of his sentence.

"Of course Papa. But, why haven't you wanted company?" She asked.

"You're the only company I've been wanting." He said softly.

Her mind began to wander as he got up to extinguish the fire in the fireplace and take his brandy and cigarettes to his sleeping chambers.

Had she really been his only one since she arrived?  
Why her?  
Why was he obsessed with Copia having affections for her?

She was snapped out of it by Papa asking her to join him in his chambers.

"Oh I have to head back to my room and change."  
She said.

"I'll give you something. Don't worry about it." He replied, he sounded tired.

She got off the chair in front of his desk and followed him into his bed chambers.

"Ha, I see you've cleaned since I was here last." She mentioned with a slight grin.

He gave her a side eyed look, and walked to his armoire and brought her out one of his white button down shirts.

She undressed down to her panties and put his shirt on, and crawled into his bed, the sheets smelled like typical Papa; musk, sage, brandy and smoke, she inhaled his scent deeply.

Papa disappeared into his walk-in closet and came back shirtless with black silk pants with moons on them, tossing his previous clothes into a pile on the floor.

"You see Sister, I didn't bring you here for sex. It is amazing with you, but I use this bed for more than that."   
He pulled out a remote and turned on the huge tv that was mounted on the wall.

"Tonight we are watching Nosferatu."

"Oh one of my favourites!" Revenant replied excitedly.

"Terzo, come snuggle." She said, rising to sit up and opened her arms to let him cuddle her torso.

"Terzo?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Too soon for a pet name?" She asked.

"No, I kind of like it. But not in front of the other Sisters." He said getting comfortable in her arms. 

Once he settled, he leaned his head up and gave her a kiss on the lips; the brandy he'd been drinking had made his kisses taste sweet. 

Revenant began lazily playing with Papa's hair as he lay with his head on her chest, and one arm draped across her, their legs intertwined.

The film went on, and she felt his breathing even out and his body fully relax into her. She attempted to tell him about her favourite part, only to realize he was asleep and snoring lightly.

Revenant finished the film, turned off the tv, kissed Papa on the top of his head, wrapped her other arm around him and attempted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa has a meeting with Copia.

The pain in her neck awoke her the next morning. Papa hadn't moved all night, she was still in her half sitting position with him wrapped around her torso, head on her chest, snoring.  
Revenant shook Papa gently;

"Papa… Papa… wake up."

He finally woke enough to roll away from her. Her whole body relaxed, but her muscles ached.  
Looking down at the shirt Papa had given her, there was a large grey stain on it from his paint; he had fallen asleep without removing it. 

She was finally free to get up and stretch.  
Her rustling out of bed fully woke up Papa.

"Good morning Sister." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Wait, you still have your paint on!" 

A large black streak now ran across his eyes and remnants now on his hands.  
He grumbled under his breath and went to the washroom to wash his face and put on fresh paint for the day.

Coming out of the washroom, he saw Revenant on the side of the bed stretching out her muscles and back, groaning as she did this.

"You're taking the day off, I insist. I have to see to a meeting. But make yourself at home." He spoke as he changed into his daily attire.

"Also, you have paint on your shirt, you may want to change. He crossed the room to her, lifted her chin and gave her a kiss on the nose before he left.

………………..

Papa made his usual rounds, to the Dining hall, got his mail and got coffee and greeted a cheerful "Good Morning." To passing Sisters and Ghouls.

Sister Imperator stopped Papa in the hallway to tell him that the Cardinal would be taking confessional duties today until 4:30. 

Papa thought of this as the perfect chance to talk to the Cardinal and made his way to the confessional hall. 

The confession hall was along side the Grand Hall that was used for Papa's speeches and sermons. It had black wooden pews, enormous chandeliers and crimson walls.  
The confessional booth itself was an antique one that Imperator got from an abandoned Clergy, teak wood with elaborately carved door handles that had a metal Medusa head stamped into them.

It was totally empty save for the Cardinal inside.  
Copia was waiting inside the confessional reading a book of prose from an unknown era when he heard the door open from the opposite side; he marked his page, closed his book and listened.

Papa began; "So dear Cardinal. I wanted a few words with you in private."

"Yes, of course Papa. But couldn't we do this in your office?" Copia asked confusedly. Papa's voice was the last voice he expected to hear from the other side of the confessional booth today.

"No, I wanted to talk to you about Sister Revenant." Papa responded.

Copia felt a slight knot grip his stomach.

"You two spend a lot of time together, I've been noticing, even outside of the library. You see, I've asked her to stay and be my assistant, but she refuses to leave you or the library."

Copia felt a rush of relief run through him as he responded.  
"I had no idea Papa, I had asked Imperator to keep her here to help me run the library. It wasn't to keep her from doing anything else." 

"Yes, but my curiosity is about you." Papa purred.

"Me?" Copia asked. 

"Yes, I want to know why, she refuses to stray from you, so I thought I'd find out for myself." 

"Find out for yourself?" Copia asked, confused.

Copia saw Papa's shadow arise, the door close behind him. Suddenly the door on Copia's side opened and Papa stepped in.  
It was warm, small and had only a small light Copia was using to read. 

Papa sat down next to Copia and began to brush the top of the Cardinals knee with his fingertips. 

"You must have something that's keeping her from me." He said moving closer to Copia, enough for him to feel the breath of Papas words on his neck.

Copia began to breathe heavier.  
Papa slowly made his way up Copia's thigh, stopping to caress the thickness of his upper thigh near his hip.

"Hmm. I'm beginning to see why." Papa said close enough to place a wet kiss on Copia's ear lobe.

Copia had always had his eye on Papa, he would see him throughout the vast grounds but couldn't make his feelings known being awkward as he was.  
His thoughts were broken by Papa speaking softly into his ear, feeling the warmth of Papas words on them.

"Well, since you never told me about the two of you, that gives me cause for punishment wouldn't you say?" 

Copia felt himself getting hard under his robes. 

"If you believe that's fair, then I shall take it."  
Copia responded, feeling a knot tighten in his stomach, still breathing deeply.

Papa moved Copia's robes off of his lap and tossed them aside, and took off his gloves, running his bare hands along the bulge erupting from Copia's pants and down his thighs. 

Papa reached and pulled Copias tucked in shirt from his pants and undid the bottom few buttons exposing his thick torso. 

Copia bit his bottom lip and gave in to Papa.  
He finally grabbed Papa by the shoulders and kissed him deeply, Papa found his way into Copia's mouth with his tongue, Copia eagerly responded with his. Papa pulled back and leaned down to plant soft kisses and gentle licks on Copia's stomach and upper mound.  
Copia inhaled sharply. Papa leaned over and unbuttoned Copia's pants and let down the zipper. 

Copia was going commando and his fully engorged cock rose up out of his unbuttoned pants, thick and pulsing in anticipation. 

"Papa, I…" Copia began.

"Shhh…" Papa hushed him, leaned over the side of Copias thigh and took him into his mouth. 

An audible sigh escaped Copia.

Papa ran the flat of his tongue along underside of the head of Copias hard cock, teasing him.  
Copia grabbed a lock of Papas hair and held on as Papa began sucking him off, adding his hand and stroking his thick shaft.  
Increasing in intensity, Copia had to stifle his moans, by biting on to a bunched up piece of his biretta.  
Within a few moments Copia gripped harder onto Papa's hair as he came into his mouth, his growl muffled by the fabric he'd been biting on.

Breathing heavily, Papa sat up and said wiping his mouth; 

"Well, now I'm beginning to understand. We can possibly work something out, no?"

Copia caught his breath and nodded.  
Papa brushed himself off casually, opened the confessional door, looked around that no one was waiting, and left without saying another word.


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
…………  
Back in Papa's sleeping chambers, Revenant had gotten out of the shower, hoping the hot water would relax her tired muscles.   
She stepped out grabbing Papa's unicorn bathrobe off of the rack, wrapped it around herself and busied herself in his books and film shelf.

She found a mixture of older and current books, mostly anti religious texts and a large amount of black and white German expressionism films. She walked to his writing desk and found some invoices, his day planner on top. In the drawers were some half finished writings and poems he'd been working on, a half bottle of expensive brandy, some empty cigarette packets and his fancy fountain pen complete with quill and ink jar, the bottom drawer held a large, severely aged photo album. 

Opening it she found the whole Emeritus family photos.   
His eldest brother Vincenzos photos were the first few, followed by his second brother Raphaelle, and the last portion of the book for Papa, under his photos was the name Dante.   
She looked through the whole album, noting the special moments in Papa's life, made her see him in a different light. In the photos he was younger, ambitious and she could see the potential in his eyes, even from his early years.  
She carefully put the album back in his drawer and closed it. She sat in bed for a while, and watched one of the film's in Papa's collection to pass the time.

She found herself becoming restless waiting for Papa to return and decided to get dressed and get some breakfast at the dining hall. 

Revenant picked up her clothes off of Papas chair and changed into them, closing Papas door to his room as she left and opened the office door into the hallway. It was still early so there was lots of activity in the halls. Ghouls were lighting small firecrackers and throwing them at each other, Sisters were dashing here and there to not be late for their next duties. 

Revenant passed all the commotion and made her way to the dining hall where breakfast was still being served.   
She made her way to the Tea table and was portioning out a cup, Copia made his way up beside her. He was dressed in his red chausible robes with a red mitre and black gloves.

"Morning Copia." Revenant said cheerily.

"Good Morning Sister. Nice to see you." Copia returned and without thinking, leaned over gave her a good morning kiss on the lips, which she returned almost out of instinct.

Revenant froze and began to blush, once she realized where she was.   
Copia realizing his mistake looked around and noticed quite a few ghouls looking at him and what they just witnessed.   
He could feel himself blushing, he awkwardly returned to making his tea.  
Revenant turned back to her tea and said quietly to him;   
"Be careful. I don't know if anyone saw."

"I'm sorry Sister, I'm so used to us being alone. But yes, they saw, what do we do?"

"We finish making our tea in silence and go our separate ways." She replied.

"Good idea, but I have to tell you something that happened today." He noted.

"What happened?" She asked still avoiding looking at him.

"Meet me in the library in ten minutes." 

Revenant was the first one finished at the table.

She nodded at Copia and left to the other side of the dining hall, picking up some oatmeal as she walked the back hallway up to the library.

Revenant pushed the doors open to the library where Copia was sitting at the table waiting for her, drinking his tea. 

"What's going on?" Revenant asked. 

"So, I was doing confessionals this morning, and I was … visited by Papa." He said, hugging his tea with his gloved hands.

"Visited?" She asked as she sat down in front of Copia.

"I've never told this to anyone, but, I've always found Papa attractive, in fact, I've always found men arousing" He confessed.

"Copia, I had no idea, but that doesn't bother me. I like girls too. But why confess your attractions for Papa to me?" She asked moving her chair closer Copia.

"He came on to me, and... I have to confess, I loved it. He said he wanted to know what's keeping you in the library, and I found myself completely at his mercy. I couldn't help myself."

"He's definitely good at that. I've had some encounters with him myself, and I know exactly what you mean." She confessed 

"But what does that mean for us?" Copia asked.

"Copia, we are what we are, why label it? That way, if things like this happen, there's no anger or jealousy. With or without me, I want only for you to be happy, and if that means you want to continue seeing Papa, I support it."

"You're not upset Mi tesore?" He asked.

"Of course not! Don't worry darling." Revenant walked over to where he was seated, touched his face with both hands, lifting his head to kiss him tenderly on the forehead.

"Papa told me to take the day off, but I think I'm gonna change and come do some work. You should get back to confessionals. We don't want an upset Papa." Revenant said as she left the library to get a change of clothes.

Copia sat for a moment, still hugging his tea, he calmed himself knowing Sister Revenant wasn't upset with him, but now his mind raced with thoughts of their tryst in the confessional. He sighed heavily, got up and walked back to his duties while finishing his tea.

After Revenant changed into more comfortable clothes of black skinny jeans, a black tank top and her most comfortable boots, she re entered the library, put some Vivaldi on the record player and began shelving books.

It was mid afternoon, and overcast, Winter was definitely on its way. The library was getting dusky, motes of dust hung in the thick air. Revenant busied herself in one of the areas she had almost finished in the almost hidden back area of the library when she heard a voice.

"Sister, you in here?" He called out. 

"Yep, I'm over here." She called back.

A tall, slender ghoul emerged from in between the aisles and approached Sister Revenant.

"Hey Sister." 

"Hey Fog. What's going on?"

She knew of the ghoul called Fog in passing. He would wave whenever he saw her in the hallways, which wasn't often, but she could recognize him from his broken right horn.

"Papa wants to see you. I've been looking everywhere for you."

She climbed down the ladder from the higher shelves to face him.

"Yeah I guess I should have told him I was going to do some library work. I can take a break and go see him."

"So, uhh I saw you and Copia in the dining hall. What was that about?" Fog asked.

"Mind your business. I have to go." She said, giving him a side eyed glance. 

Revenant left the library, went to Papa's office and knocked.

"Come in." She heard him say from the other side of the door.  
Papa was stood by the open window, staring out onto the grounds, smoking a cigarette.   
He had hung his jacket on the back of the couch, he stood in his white shirt and white waist coat, sleeves rolled to the elbows. 

"You rang?" She joked in a deep voice.

"Where were you?" Papa asked lighting a fresh cigarette.

"Sorry, I should have told you, I got restless, so I went to get tea, and I met up with Copia and we ended up chatting in the library, and I just ended up doing some work."

He continued to stare out the window in silence, as he inhaled his cigarette, smoke filled his figure.  
Revenant walked closer to his desk.

"Papa, is everything okay?" She asked.

"You can't stay away from him can you?" He asked, his tone sounded tired and annoyed.

"It was a coincidence Papa, honest." She replied in a concerned tone. 

"I've set it up, so you can remain here, working in the library and as my assistant. If you can pry yourself away from Copia." He said coldly, still staring out the window.

"Papa." She called.   
He ignored her.   
"Papa!" She called to him with more urgency.

"Dante, look at me dammit." She demanded. 

Papa turned around finally, he looked at her with a confused defeated look on his face, light from the overcast coming through the window caught his green eye and made it shimmer.

"Papa, what's going on." She asked more softly. 

"It didn't take you long to leave while I was gone." He said quietly. 

"Papa, are you jealous of my attention to Copia?" She asked furrowing her brow.

He said nothing, walked to his desk and stubbed out his cigarette into his ashtray. 

"Papa, you have nothing to worry about, I love you both equally." The words poured out of her mouth before she could stop them.

The air hung with acrid silence.

He finally spoke.

"You, love me?"

She sighed heavily, and replied;

"I was trying not to get attached to either of you, since I didn't know if I'd be staying. But yes, I love you." 

"Will you stay with me tonight?" He asked. 

"Of course Papa." She said tenderly.  
"But it is getting late, I have some things to attend to, I'll be back soon.   
………….

Revenant returned to the library to close up and turn off the lights, she left Copia a note telling him she was going to be spending the evening with Papa and not to wait up, she slid it under the door to his sleeping quarters.   
From there she went to her bedroom, collected a change of clothes, and some overnight items, then made her trip back to Papas office. 

He was working away, signing and stamping more documents, when she entered.   
He looked up from his desk, nodded at her, and returned to his work.   
Revenant opened the door to Papa's sleeping chambers and placed her items on his bed, then returned to his office.   
Walking over to the fireplace, she added some logs and lit a new fire for the evening, then made her way to the seating table to pour some brandy for the two of them.   
She offered him his glass and he begrudgingly took it from her hand and took a drink.

"Are you pouting?!" She asked almost laughing. 

He looked up at her from his work to give her a stern look. She wasn't as apprehensive anymore now that she knew him better, she could see past the persona he was supposed to be, she saw him as Dante and this cold look only drove her to probe him more on the topic. 

"Awww we can't have a grumpy Terzo can we?" She said in a pouty way as she stepped towards his desk. 

He said nothing and kept working. 

"Ohh that's how it's gonna be huh?"   
She put one knee up on his desk, then the other, placed her hands down and began the short crawl to Papa in his chair. 

On her knees, she took the pen from his hand, put it down on the desk, curled her finger under his chin and lifted his head to her and kissed him deeply. He returned her kiss and his tongue found his way onto hers, his kiss tasted like expensive brandy.  
He took her by the shoulders and pulled her forward, she maneuvered herself to reach him until he pulled her onto his lap with her legs straddling him and hanging off the arms of his enormous desk chair. 

Papa took a handful of her black hair pulling her head back to kiss and nibble down her neck. 

She exhaled and bit her bottom lip as he did so.  
He leaned her back on to his desk and made short work of removing her tank top.  
Supporting her back with his arms he buried his face in her breasts, peppering them with nibbles and licks.   
She grabbed his soft, unkempt hair with both hands, and exhaled a soft moan.

Revenant leaned back up and began unbuttoning Papa's shirt, in turn Papa pulled at her leg and began unlacing and removing her boots, once they were off, he unzipped her pants and slid his hand down the front of them.   
Revenant struggled to get his shirt around and off his shoulders, 

Papa chuckled through his gasps,  
"You never were good at that."

"Your clothes are too complicated. You need more zippers." She responded giggling. Papa scooped her up and sat her on his desk.

Her giggles were quickly stifled by Papa's hand finding her clit. He worked his fingers around until he settled into a good rhythm.

She moaned softly and leaned into him. She reached down and wriggled her pants down and onto the floor, she then nudged Papa back down into his chair, he obliged. Revenant hopped off his desk, placed her hands on his knees and knelt on the floor in front of him. Running her hands up his thighs until she reached the rising bulge in his pants.  
Reaching his waist she unbuckled his belt, his tone changed and he held her by the wrists. 

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"I think you know what I'm getting at." She replied.

"Tut tut. Tell me what you want." Papa stated.

"I want to please my Papa." She purred at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Go on."

She got out of his grasp and wrapped her arms around his neck, then began to run her hands down his alabaster shoulders and chest, feeling the slight ripple of each slender muscle. she spoke in between kisses down his torso.

"I'm going… to unbuckle your pants… and I'm … going to …. Blow you."  
She kissed down to his waistline.

"And what makes you think you can just do what you want?" He purred at her.

She licked her lips and continued;  
"Try and stop me."

Papa squinted his eyes at Revenant, but let her continue.

Revenant finished unbuckling his belt and got the button and zipper out of the way.  
She reached into his pants and exposed his hard cock. Still on her knees, she looked up at him and gently licked the underside of his member.  
He let out a sigh, closed his eyes and got comfortable in his seat.

She took him in one hand and began to slowly kiss and slurp at the tip of his cock, enjoying herself in the process, listening to the soft gasps that left him.   
Finally finished toying with him she took him fully into her mouth, stroking his shaft with one hand, Papa had his hand clasped in her other, feeling him grip her harder when she began to take more of him into the back of her throat, he could feel her warm saliva running down his shaft. 

He let go and gathered her loose hair into one of his ungloved hands and held her head as he bucked his hips into her mouth, he growled softly, as he did.  
Revenant finally came up for air, Papa still had her hair in his fist, he leaned back and asked in his thick Italian accent;

"You like to please your Papa?"

"Yes, Papa, Belial yes." She eagerly agreed breathless.

"Up." He instructed her.

She obeyed and stood up, Papa reached over on his desk and found his letter opener, found the seam of her panties, and cut them off with the openers sharp silver blade. 

Papa removed his pants as he stood and motioned for Revenant to his sleeping chambers, but he didn't open the door. He removed his waistcoat and shirt and pressed her naked body against his bedroom door with his. The heat from his naked torso was incredible, against her back, his scent of musk, sage and ash enveloped all of her senses.

Papa leaned forward and began to bite her neck and shoulders, gently. He reached around and gently placed one hand on her throat as he whispered in her ear;

"I've always loved your ass, and now I'm going to take it, yes?"

Revenant nodded eagerly. 

"Good." Papa growled low into her ear, as he slapped her ass. 

A slight gasp escaped her and the sound echoed throughout the office.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Revenants hands gripped the grooved wooden doorframe of Papa's sleeping chambers. A chill rushed down her spine as his alabaster hand left her throat and softly caressed her back before she felt him enter her ass, Revenant let out a sharp gasp and relaxed, she felt Papa's soft, gentle hands gripping her waist and hips as she arched her back.

He started to rock his hips, eased himself fully into her, the knot in her stomach releasing as she felt his teeth find the flesh of her shoulder, the scent of his expensive sweet brandy left behind.  
His speed and intensity increased, the sounds of his hip bones hitting her ass filled his office, her eyes rolled back and cries of  
"yes Papa, oh god."  
Papa took his hand back up to her throat and tilted her head back,  
He spoke in her ear in a gruff breathless voice:

"No god, only Papa."

He then moaned something in his thick grumbly Italian accent, low into her ear, as he slowed his pace to run his hands around Revenant, up her stomach and onto her breasts; her nails dug deeper into the grooved wood around them, as he began to quicken his pace once more.

She opened her mouth and low moans escaped from her lips. His thrusts grew more intense, as he bit down on to her shoulder, clamping down with his teeth as his hips bucked.   
Revenant rested the side of her head on the door in front of her, feeling the cold wood on her glistening brow and cheek, sweat droplets dripped down the side of her face and onto the grains of the door.

Papa dug his fingers into her hips, his breath quickening, she reached up with one hand to find his and interlace their fingers, he gripped her hand tighter, she bit down on her lower lip, and Papa let out a gutteral moan as he came in her ass.   
Their breathing slowed as he released his grip on her and she relaxed.   
Papa steadied himself on his desk and caught his breath. 

"I have to quit smoking." He mentioned, leaning with his right hand and holding his stomach as he panted.

"Uh huh." Was all she could say in her dazed breathless haze, the world was a bit of a foggy haze, she had sparkles flash in front of her eyes as she also slowed her breathing. She clearly heard what Papa had said, but her mouth would not form words.

"We should be getting to bed. I'm finished." Papa said as he finally caught his breath after a few moments, Papa walked over to his pile of clothes near his desk and wrestled his pants back up, buttoning them as he did. Revenant did the same as Papa put out the fire in his the oversized fireplace. 

Revenant agreed but added; as she slowly sauntered to the bedroom.  
"Have to shower first."

"You go ahead, I'm going to smoke." He responded, while opening the pack on his desk and searching for his lighter.

"You literally just said you need to quit." She said laughing, picking up her wrinkled pile of clothes and boots. 

"I say a lot of things." Papa replied,  
"Now, don't argue." He said as he slapped her ass as she walked by him, with her pile of clothes from the floor clutched to her chest.

"Ow! Pfft, I'll see you in a bit." She responded then stopped to kiss him on the nose, getting his black paint on the vermillion of her lips. 

While Revenant took her shower, Papa pushed the grey arched doors open, the early November air hitting his face and chest, his breath making fog trails in front of his mouth. The moon was not very bright and cast an illusory shadow over the grounds of the entire Abbey.

He stood outside shirtless in the cool breeze of the evening, leaning on the cool dark cement against his heated skin.  
Even though he was spent, he didn't feel satisfied, something else was going on. His thoughts had been consumed by the Cardinal since their incident in the confessional. The moans stifled only by his biretta, the way his chest heaved with anticipation and excitement at the thought of Papa caressing his shapely thighs, the thickness of the bulge in his pants, concealed only by the fabric of his cassock, he had never seen the Cardinal in that light, but needed to know why Revenant was so drawn back to him. Papa was thinking he was beginning to understand.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of the shower water turning off, and hearing Revenant fumble her way out of the shower stall.   
Revenant wrapped a towel around her chest, and walked to Papa's closet, walking through it, she saw all of his formal wear and made her way to the back where his more comfortable clothes hung. Papa's clothes had the smell of brandy and fresh lavender, the scent enveloped her as she took one of his loose, long sleeved black shirts, pulled it over her head, and made the walk back through the closet and onto Papa's bed, and cuddled into his black sheets and thick soft comforter. 

Papa stubbed out his cigarette in the cold cement, went back inside and closed the oversized doors behind him. Walking into his bed chambers, Papa let out a sigh as he slumped on the bed beside Revenant.

"You alright Terzo?" She asked with concern in her voice, and gently grasped his forearm, his skin was cool from being outside.

He sat in silence for a few moments, and replied;

"Yes vita mia. I am without rest." He said running his hand through his charcoal bangs, they had begun to fall in his face.

"You're restless." She corrected him softly.

"Yes, that. I think I'm going to shower and do some more work." He replied playing with some of the errant strands of her wet, unbrushed black hair. 

"Do you want me to stay up with you?  
You hate doing busy work." She asked still caressing his forearm and palm of his hand.

"Please rest." He assured her, the soft light caught the glow of his left colourless eye.   
"I won't be long. I may do some reading in my office."  
He said, fingers still in the strands of her black hair falling on to her pillow. 

He sat in the stillness of the bedroom, listening to Sisters breathing get heavy and rhythmic as she drifted to sleep, she still had a grip on his arm, even in her sleep she held on. He slowly let go, kissed her on the forehead, got up out of bed and went to the shower. 

…………

Cardinal Copia returned to the library late into the evening after a meeting with Sister Imperator ran on too long in one of the conference room. 

He removed his red biretta and let out a heavy sigh as the library doors closed behind him, thankful that this day was over.   
He began to remove his robes on his way to his sleeping quarters, crossing the dark library, he has spent so much time there, he knew where every shelf, cart and stack of books lie, so he didn't even need to turn the lights on. Opening the less imposing squaking door to his room, he found Sister Revenants note on the floor, he read it and tucked it inside the book under his arm. 

He fully undressed and dropped his clothes in a pile on the floor, normally he would fold them, but exhaustion was setting in, he had talked, and listened to enough of the Abbey's politics, he never wanted to hear about funds, ghoul destruction or hierarchy in his life again, he just wanted his bed.   
Dressed in just his grey tight boxers he dropped face first into his bed and was fast asleep by the time he hit the pillow. 

………...

Papa sat at his desk, freshly showered and dressed in his black satin sleep pants, his red plush robe and comfortable shoes, smoking and trying to read in the dimming light of his office, but he found he couldn't sit still, every time he turned the page, he found his fingers drumming on his desk or his foot tapping the floor in nervous anticipation. Frustration building, he closed his book and decided to take a late night walk through the grounds. 

Papa wandered the halls infront of his office for a while, and thought maybe a new book would help him rest, and secretly he hoped he would run into the Cardinal. 

The candleabrae lit the way from his office, and down the hall, the hallways were empty, scant for a few sisters studying together in a quiet corner on the plush purple couches near the staircase.   
A few ghouls were strewn about the place in robes and pajamas.  
Papa briskly walked by them to the arched library doors and pushed them open as quietly as possible. 

The sound of the doors echoed out into the dark empty library. Papa turned on the lights and closed the doors behind, the expanse of the library lay out before him, the overhead lights casting shadows in the nooks of the stacks.  
He began to wander the shelves looking for something new to read and admiring the work Copia and Revenant had put into fixing up the place. 

Everything smelled of wood and Sage, dust motes hung in the air as he made his way down the long winding aisles. Tomes of history, ritual and science lined the aisles, finally organized and accessible, spines of books in all sizes and colours neatly shelved side by each. Grey and purple patterned carpets spread out across the entire library.  
Papa pursed his lips looking up and down each enormous shelf deciding on a book, and settled on the idea that he wasn't going to run into Copia tonight.   
An emerald green book on the circulatory system caught his eye and he reached for the book.   
As his fingers caressed the spine of the book he heard the creaking of a door opening.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What we all came here for.

10.

A groggy, partially dressed Copia wandered out from his sleeping quarters into the light of the library.  
Rubbing and shielding his eyes from the lights, Copia called out into the emptiness;  
"Sister? Is that you?"

Papa's voice called out;

"No, not Sister." 

"Papa? Do you need something?" Copia called back, instantly recognizing Papa's voice, while shuffling his way through in the expanse of the shelving. 

"I think so." Papa's voice becoming clearer the closer Copia got. 

Copia had heard Papas voice at the back of the library, he had managed to put on his black sleeping pants, assuming Revenant would be the only one in the library this late. Winding through the oak and cherry shelves, he finally found Papa.

"What can I help you with?" Copia asked through a yawn while running a hand through his chestnut hair, the light catching the curve of his bicep, his eye paint was slightly smeared on both eyes leaving black streaks to the right of both eyes.

Papa put the book in his hand back on the shelf and reached for Copia. 

"Perhaps there is." Papa said with a coy smirk on his face, lightning lit up the room for a split second, casting a glow from Papa's porcelain white eye.

He reached his hand to Copia's chest and lightly ran his hand through his chest hair, biting his lower lip as he did, and humming softly to himself.

Thunder began to roll outside, rain suddenly hitting the library windows with raging force. 

"Papa, I…" the Cardinal stammered.

Copia took Papa by the arm and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his shoulders he buried his face into Papa's neck, pulling his head back, lightly dragging his teeth across Papas ivory skin, to place nibbles all the way to his collarbone.

Lightning flashed, followed by darkness, the storm causing a power out.   
Both Papa and Copia standing in embrace in the darkness of the library, the sound of the rain crashing on to the windows persisted. 

"I can take this no longer." Copia growled into Papa's ear, pulling at the back of Papa's hair with his fisted hand. Papa returning by gripping the tender flesh of Copia's back shoulder muscles. 

In the total darkness Copia's lips found Papa's. Papa gently bit onto Copia's bottom lip, feeling his pencil thin mustache lightly brush against Papa's upper lip, finally their tongues met. 

Papa grasped onto Copia's back as Copia struggled to get Papa out of his robes, untying his belt and forcing the robe over Papa's slender shoulders.

With him now disrobed, Copia felt Papa kissing down the side of his neck to his collarbone, down his chest, stopping to give his nipple some attention and down until he made his way to Copias waist, he could already feel Copia's bulging thickness from under his black sleep pants.

Cardinal could feel a knot in his stomach, his heart was racing, his chest heaving with anticipation.  
Feeling the waistband of his pants and boxers being pulled over the curve of his ass and hips, and down to his knees. Papa gripped onto Copia's thigh with one hand and took his cock in the other. 

Beads of sweat began to form at the temples of Papa's hair.  
The heat radiating from Copia's body was intense.   
Papa knelt down in front of Copia.  
The Cardinal held on to a bookshelf behind him for balance as Papa laid soft kisses from Copia's thigh and up towards the hard cock in his hand.

Papa began licking softly at the head of the Cardinals hard member, feeling a few drops of the Cardinals wetness, then slowly took more into his mouth.   
Copias knees flexed and he reached down to grab a handful of Papa's charcoal hair. 

Lighting flickered lighting up the room for just a brief flash. Rain still pounded at the window.

Papa began working faster on the Cardinal, stroking him with his hand and sucking him down his throat at the same time, his other hand was locked in a grip on Copia's ass. Copia moaning and his chest heaving in response.

After a few moments, Papa came up for air and breathlessly said;

"I must have you."

And begun to loosened the ties on his own pants.

Copia finally catching his breath to speak;

"Papa, I have never fully done this before, I have fooled around with men, sure, but…"

Papa stopped him there and took a serious tone, 

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Copia cutting him off;

"No, no, I want to… just… it's my first time with a man."

A sly grin spread across Papas face and his eyebrow raised. He always loved the innocence of the uninitiated. 

Papa gently took Copia by the hand and asked him;

"Your sleeping chambers, where are they?"

"They are over on the other side, I can guide you."  
Copia responded while picking his pants and boxers off the floor. 

Copia led Papa through the winding aisles and shelves, even in the darkness he could navigate the library like a rat in a maze. Rain still pounded on the windows all around them as they approached the heavy wooden door that led into The Cardinals room.

Copia led Papa to his bed and sat down on his crisp sheets, Papa sat down next to him, and could see his thick figure in the flashes of lightning that flew across the sky.   
Copia reached up to Papa's neck and rested his thumb next to his ear. 

"I've wanted this for some time." Copia finally broke the silence. 

Papa returned his words with a sloppy kiss, Copia, in turn nudged Papa down onto the mattress and coaxed him onto his back.

"You are taking control Caro Mio?" Papa asked with an almost excited giggle in his voice. 

"Shhh. Let me do this." Copia snapped back. 

Papa raised an eyebrow at the snappiness of the dear Cardinal, but also found it incredibly arousing, as the next thing he felt was Copia's palm over his mouth and gentle licks going down his chest and onto his stomach. 

Papa felt himself getting hard again and this time Copia was there. Copia then slowly lowered Papa's pants, and was greeted with Papa's erect cock.   
Copia could feel himself salivate at the prospect of having Papa in his mouth. 

He began teasing the head of Papa's cock with the tip of his tongue, and could feel Papa begin to squirm and his breath quicken in anticipation.   
Settling his bit of nerves, he took more of Papa in his mouth and began to slowly move his head up and down on Papa's shaft. 

"Fuck." Papa grunted. 

Quickening his pace, he felt Papa's hand come down on the back of his head, guiding him exactly where Papa wanted him.   
Copia took the lead listening to Papa moan, and paying extra attention to the areas he moaned loudest.   
Papa feeling the warm wetness of Copia's mouth, and saliva running down his shaft.

Papa, feeling the knot rising in his stomach could take no more.

"Cardinal, if I am to continue, I need you to fuck me."

One of Copia's kinks was to be begged, so he acted as though he didn't hear, just to make Papa say it again. 

"Pardon Papa?"

"If we are to keep going, I need you to fuck me." Papa repeated. 

If Copia had any nerves, they were gone with Papa beginning to beg.

Copia tightening his grip on Papa's girth, leaned down and growled into Papa's ear;

"No, beg me. " 

"Copia!, I need you to fuck me right now!" Papa pleaded.

Copia giggled and guided Papa up to his knees, and approached him from behind to caress his chest from behind and fumble with his side table with the other hand.   
Copia fumbled around in the top drawer until he felt his bottle of lube and gently guided Papa's hands to the top of the bed frame. 

Papa felt the warm lubrication running down his ass followed by a finger enter him. 

He let out a soft "oh Satan. Fuck." 

Copia taking cues from Papa's moans added a second finger and held on to Papa's hip.

"More, more." Papa called out. 

Copia removed his fingers and raised himself up, he slowly inserted himself into Papa's ass, allowing Papa to adjust to his girth.

Every inch made Papa cry out in pleasure.  
Copia began slowly rocking his hips into Papa's hips, letting Papa feel his full length, 

Papa let out a breathy moan, his jaw was slack, his thighs flexed, his head felt floaty from the pleasure.

"Are you alright?" Copia checked in on Papa. 

All Papa could manage was a;  
"Fuck yes." And grasped onto Copia's hand on his hip.

"You want more?" Copia whispered into Papa's ear.

Papa's answer to this was to reach behind him and grab at Copia's hips to force him in deeper.

Copia rocked his hips harder into Papa's, sweat beginning to form, gripping tighter onto Papa's hips. 

Papa gripped onto the bedframe with one hand and stroked his cock with the other. 

Within a few moments Papa had cum on the pillow below his knees, and just after that he felt Copia suddenly pull out with a growl and a warmth on his lower back. 

Copia stumbled off the bed and searched until he found a towel to help Papa clean up. 

"Quite the gentleman." Papa remarked.

Copia chuckled and pulled the pillowcase off the pillow and tossed it towards his laundry bin. 

They both lay down together, breathlessly.   
Both their bodies glistened with sweat, as the moon finally broke through the clouds, and the storm finally lifted. 

The power came back on just as they drifted to sleep in each other's arms, not speaking another word.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter, the time line kind of bounces between characters, it's their views from the same few hours, sorry if it gets confusing.  
> Each character jump is represented with a long line of dots.

11.  
The sky was partially overcast the next morning, so the intermittent sunrays woke Sister Revenant. Her hair splayed across her pillow, blankets now down by her feet, she reached out across the sheets to feel for Papa without opening her eyes.   
She could only feel the empty bed under her fingertips.

Patting the bed a few times, she furrowed her brow and opened her eyes. 

"Papa?" She called out, not really expecting an answer.   
She listened, heard no shower and no music playing.   
Assuming Papa had stepped out to smoke, Revenant had a quick shower so she could make herself some tea and ask Papa what he wanted her to do, realizing this was her first day as Papa's personal assistant. 

Opening the bedroom door, she still heard no signs from Papa, she checked the balcony, which is where he did a lot of his smoking and thinking, but his cigarettes were still on his desk, she figured he had gotten up early to attend to some business, so she put on last night's clothes and made her way to her sleeping quarters for a change of clothes.

,....................

The Cardinal rolled over and cuddled further into Papa's chest, his scent of sage, brandy and cigarettes enveloped him through each breath he took in.   
Papa's arm draped over Copia's sleeping body, and Copia's sleep twitches awoke him. 

Papa gently shook him to wake him, he was clearly having a bad dream. 

Copia awoke with a start.

"What's wrong?" Papa asked groggily.

"Oh…. nothing, ...just dreaming. Wait…. What time is it?"  
Copia asked, sounding panicked.

Papa squinted at the tiny clock on Copia's desk;

"Is, ehh 9:45."

"I'm late for confession, he exclaimed, popping up out of bed, and climbing over Papa. 

"What is the rush? Tell them you and I were in a… meeting, who's going to say anything?" Papa asked playfully, while twirling the sheets in his fingers.

Copia said nothing, he rushed to the shower. 

"Eh, party pooper." Papa waived his hand dismissively and got out of bed.   
Papa found his pants and shoes on the floor, and couldn't find his robe.   
It came back to him that it's probably still in the library aisle.  
So Papa left Copia's bedroom and tried to find his way through the aisles.   
Upon stepping out, he found Revenant and Copia's worktable.   
He found his robe as well as the Cardinal's sleep pants folded up next to a cup of Jasmine tea that had gone cold, with a note that had a heart drawn on it, signed by Sister Revenant. 

He had forgotten that it was to be her first day as his assistant.   
Papa picked up his robe, draped it over himself and headed to his office.   
Thankfully it was late enough in the morning that the halls had little activity, when he returned to his office, it was empty, as was his sleeping quarters. 

,.........................................

Once Sister Revenant figured Papa had gone, she figured she ought to do something productive, she went to the admin office to collect Papa's mail and invoices for him to sign and put them in her shoulder bag. Her next stop was to get tea for her and Copia as usual, and picked up some coffee for Papa as well. 

Fog came strolling through the dining hall and got Sister Revenants attention.

"Hey sister…. Sister!"

"Oh hey Fog, what's up?" Sister asked. 

"Umm… have you seen the Cardinal? I waited at confession for a bit and he never showed." Fog asked.

"Not yet, I haven't been to the library, but that's not like him, when I see him, I'll figure out what happened."   
Revenant furrowed her brow, and a concerned look came across her face, but kept her composure in front of Fog. 

She felt her heart speed up, and her hands became clammy, a cold chill went down her spine, it suddenly dawned on her just how much she cared for the dear Cardinal.   
Just the thought of him missing for a few hours was enough to send her into an almost blind panic.

Revenant gathered up her cups of tea and coffee and speed walked to the library, each step she took was faster than the last, by the time she crested the hallway, she could see the huge doors to the library before her, they never seemed so far away until now.  
She was practically running by the time she reached the door handles, struggling with cups in one hand, she fumbled the door open and called for Copia.

"Copia!" She called out in a panic.

The library was silent, Revenant practically tossed the coffee and teas on the table to begin her search for Copia. 

She thought to herself that maybe he fell asleep reading a book in the aisles, he had done that in the past, so Revenant began dashing by each aisle calling out for him. 

"Cardinal?... Oh for fucks sake… Cardinal?!!"

Revenant then spotted something on the floor, it was soft and red.   
She raised an eyebrow and made her walk towards it.   
She recognized Papas robes right away and became even more confused.   
Then she saw the Cardinals sleep pants in a pile under Papa's robes.   
She was starting to get the picture, she picked both up, folded them neatly and placed them on her and Copia's work table. 

She took his Jasmine tea, and grabbed a scrap of parchment, she dug in her shoulder bag until she found a marker, and wrote a note;

"Please don't scare me like that again."  
♥️-S.R.

And drew a heart on the front. 

Now that her heart had calmed down and she caught her breath, she took her tea and Papa's coffee to his office. 

Revenant opened the door to Papa's office and tried to get to work, she wasn't exactly sure what Papa's expectations were of "assistance" was.  
So she made herself busy, removing all of Papa's fan mail, and the Abbey's invoices from her shoulder bag, and placing them on the desk next to his coffee.

Revenant opened one of the drawers to Papa's desk and found his appointment book. She made a list of the abbey visitors, when they were coming and what they were here for, then went through some of the pile of old invoices Papa had haphazardly tossed in a side drawer of the desk. 

Once she figured out what was what, she noticed some invoices had to be mailed back out, opening more drawers and fumbling around until she found Papa's wax seal and melter, but no candles.

She thought to herself;

"No wonder he needs me, this is a whole new type of mess. Hmmm… no candles, I'm gonna have to go find some."

Revenant picked up her cup of tea and bag and left Papa's office to hunt down some black candles. 

,..........................

Copia was rushing through everything, he hurriedly came out of the shower and found Papa had left. The Cardinal dashed from the shower to his closet, his towel loosening from his waist, water droplets dripping from his shoulders and down his back. Pulling his papal robes out his closet, tossed them over his head, his towel now on the floor, he pulled his pants up, threw on his shoes and literally ran out the door to confession.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a sudden burst of creativity. So I figured no better time to toss out more content.   
> Hope you like it 🖤

12.  
The invoices and mail were spread across Papas desk and Papa could see his ink, quills, and mail seal laying on its side.   
Papa picked up his cup of coffee, he felt no warmth from the cup, and he couldn't figure out how long it had been there. The clock showed 10:30am. 

"Sister?... Ehhh… siiiiiister?" He called out, expecting her to still be sleeping, but no response called back, Papa opened the door to his sleep chambers and saw the bed was made and nothing seemed out of place.   
Papa quickly showered, put on fresh paint, changed into his black jacket and white waistcoat, slipped on his gloves and went for his first scheduled meeting for the day.

…………………..

Sister Revenant had wandered around until she found some candles in an office supply closet and figured she'd check on the Confessional hall to see if Copia had actually made it there by now. 

The confessional hall had a small line of sisters and ghouls waiting to confess to Cardinal. So Revenant stood in the small line and pulled a book out of her shoulder bag and began to read until it was her turn to approach the box. 

Revenant sat down on the cushioned seat when it was her turn and breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the Cardinals voice come from the other side of the confessional. 

"I'm listening, little one." His voice sounded like a beautiful song to her ears. 

"You were late." She said softly, and with some relief in her voice, gently touching the wooden panels next to her. 

Copia began;

"Yes I was handling some Abbey business that… wait, Sister?"  
He recognized the voice speaking to him. 

"No one could find you, I was really worried." She answered back, even though she eventually pieced together where he was, she couldn't shake the feeling of the panic she felt when she had thought he was missing. 

Before he could respond, she had opened the door on his side and stepped in, taking a seat next to him.   
She leaned in close, and wrapped her arm lovingly around his torso, resting her cheek on his shoulder, breathing in his scent, and listening to his heartbeat.

Copia in turn wrapped his free arm around her and gently kissed the top of her head. He didn't realize how upset she was until this moment, and pulled her in tighter and held her until she let up, his cheek resting on top of her hair. 

Revenant finally broke the silence;

"You know, it just occurred to me, I've known you for all these past months, and I don't even know your first name, and your first name can't be Cardinal." She joked. 

"It's not something that comes up that often, and I've been called Cardinal for so long it almost seems like it's my first name." He chuckled..

"It's actually Romeo." He said flatly. 

"It IS NOT!" Sister said in disbelief. 

"It is." He replied back. 

"That's adorable!" She exclaimed. 

"Now, now, let's not announce it." Copia responded while feeling his cheeks beginning to turn red. 

"Come with me, let's go for a walk, I think I'm done here for now anyway." He suggested.

"I'll need to run and get my jacket." Revenant said getting up. 

"No need, you can borrow one of my cassocks, we're just going around the grounds." He responded opening the confessional door and gesturing to the exit.

Copia made a quick trip to his sleep chambers and got his 2 cassocks from his closet, he returned to Sister Revenant and helped her put it over her head.   
It was soft, warm and black with the Abbey grucifix emblazoned on the breast, while Copia wore the same only his was red with a black grucifix; hers was almost too big for her as Copia's practically touched the ground, if she hadn't worn her chunky shoes, it would have dragged the ground behind her.  
They opened the door and were greeted with a rush of cold December air. 

Copia put on his black leather gloves, took Sister Revenant by the hand and they walked around the grounds together for a part of the late morning and into the afternoon. 

The grounds were still wet from the previous nights storm. Sister found herself surprised that there was rain instead of snow at this time of year. Groups of sisters and ghouls were outside smoking, talking in circles or collecting herbs and garden grasses for the upcoming ritual night. The sun was out, but the day was largely overcast, the old worn cobblestone beneath their feet. To the right was a completely stone gazebo with ivy and dead branches wrapping themselves around the pillars, behind that was the Emeritus mausoleum, where the previous Papa's had been buried. To the left a marble fountain with a Lucifer statue in the middle, it no longer worked since a family of ravens made a nest in the summertime and Papa didn't have the heart to have them moved. 

Further left was a massive housing unit for the ghouls, the architecture on their unit was like something Sister Revenant saw in one of her art history books on gothic architecture. Rounded archways, pointed roofs and turrets poking up from every corner. 

They could hold hands during their walk, as the cassocks covered their hands, thus keeping suspicious eyes at bay, Revenant gripped on to the soft cold leather of Copia's hand as they strolled. 

Sister Revenant finally broke the silence of their walk;

"I have to confess, my feelings for you have grown… and I don't want to make things weird. But… Romeo, I do love you, I just hope you can understand how much I love Papa too." 

They stopped at one of the corners nearest to the willow trees.  
"Tesoro. I understand completely, because I love you too." 

Copia led her to a less visible area of the grounds in between two of the ghoul housing unit. 

"There is a great patch of dandelions that grow here, I use them to make tea" 

He leaned down to grab two dandelions and put them in his pocket. 

"Oh, I had no idea these were here, I just thought.." she started. 

"Thought what? That I was bringing you here for something more… devious?"

She blushed and stammered a bit, something that only happened when she was nervous, thinking she may have actually offended him.

"I.. i.. I didn't mean anything."

Copia stopped her and pulled her in close. 

"But… you weren't wrong." He grinned slightly and one eyebrow raised.   
He leaned down and placed a hand on the back of her head to pull her face closer to his, resting his thumb on her cheekbone, he kissed her deeply and made his way to her neck placing wet kisses down to her collarbone. 

She closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip gently.   
She began to fumble with getting her hands up his cassock, but Copia held her hands back with his.   
"No mi tesore, let me." 

She gave in and Copia put his one free hand up her cassock. She began to breathe heavily and felt a tightening in her stomach, her back pressed against the cold stone wall.  
She felt his hand start caressing her thigh lightly with his leather glove. The steam from his breath on her neck rose up around them and disapated into the sky.   
Feeling his hand rise higher on the outside of her thigh sent shivers up her spine, the cold from his gloves causing shiver bumps to raise on her arms and legs.   
His hand on her ass cheeks, she let out a little gasp of surprise from the cold, that turned into a giggle. 

She moved her head and their lips found each other's again, his tongue found hers and his hands started to make their way down his panties, when they both heard a voice calling out for the Cardinal.   
It was Sister Imperator.  
Copia let out an aggravated sigh and answered back;

"Be there in a moment dear sister." While rolling his eyes. They heard a door close in the distance assuming Imperator had gone back inside.

He leaned forward, kissed Sister Revenant on the forehead, and walked her back to the Abbey. 

"I should get back to Papa's office, I'm sure he has something for me to do and it sounds like they need you in there." Sister said 

"Yes, I suppose I should be getting back to confession. I'll see you later?" Copia asked. 

"Oh probably." Sister responded and left, not realizing she still had on the Cardinals cassock.


	13. Chapter 13

13.  
Sister Revenant made a brief stop to the dining hall to grab herself some tea. She still needed to warm up from the chilly air from outside, she blew warm air into her hands and rubbed them together vigorously. The dining hall and main areas were completely empty, lectures and studies had resumed for the day. Revenant climbed the stairs and ended up back at Papa's office. 

She placed her tea on the desk and lit a fire in Papas fireplace, she pulled the cassock around her closer and shivered a bit, Revenant sauntered to Papa's record collection in a large cabinet near the window, and searched through; finally settling on a Depeche Mode album, placed it on the record player and put the needle gently on the record. Sitting back down at Papa's desk she sipped her tea while picking up where she left off. Revenant took the black candles from her shoulder bag, lit one and placed it in the candle holder until she was ready to seal the envelopes.

Revenant was in the process of sealing and stamping, when Papa came through the door. 

"Ahh, sister, there you are. You left so early." Papa said coming through the huge doors and sitting on the couch in front of the fire.  
"I came back to speak with you, but you were already gone." He finished.

"Did you end up coming to bed last night?" Revenant asked. 

"No, I ended up in the library. I ran into the Cardinal and we, ehh how you say we're busy, and I ended up staying with him."  
Papa confessed.

Revenant kept working as Papa spoke, finishing up and blowing out the candle.   
She stood up to add more wood to the fire. 

"Where did you.… what are you wearing?" Papa asked, his brow furrowing. 

Revenant now realizing she still had on Copias cassock;

"Oh, I went for a walk with Copia and he let me borrow it. It was keeping me warm so I guess I just got cozy." She responded.  
"Sho..should I not be wearing it?"

"Well, not really, but… turn around." He gestured his finger in a twirling motion.

She gave a quick awkward spin. 

"It's Copia's you say?" Papa asked again.

"Yes I'm actually going to go return it." She said, somewhat nervously, even though she had Papa's affections, she didn't want to make light of the Abbeys traditions, she heavily believed in them too.

"No, no wear it. I like it." Papa raised an eyebrow. 

"You do?" She asked quizzically.

"Yes, I kind of like the thought of you in another clergy members robes. Especially Copia's. It's kind of turning me on." He remarked walking closer to his desk. 

Revenant gave a playful shimmy, and sat back down to continue her work. 

Papa reached his desk and spun the chair with Revenant in it to face him. He tilted her head up with his finger under her chin and kissed her.   
Papa then took off his gloves, tossed them on the desk and went into his sleeping chambers to change into more comfortable clothes. He had no further meeting for the day and wanted to relax with some brandy. Papa emerged from his chambers in a thick black sweater and fluffy black pants, and sat in front of the fire. 

Revenant poured him some brandy and gave him his cigarettes, then placed it on the table in front of him and returned to Papa's desk. She had almost finished tidying up her work when Papa invited her to sit with him. 

"Just a few minutes Terzo. I'm almost done." She responded, still not looking up from her work. 

"Then I'm coming to you." He stubbed out his cigarette and impatiently walked to his desk. 

Revenant knew there was one thing Papa couldn't stand and that was being asked to be patient, she was toying with him. 

He got to her side of the desk and took the stamps out of her hand and asked;

"Why are you not listening to your Papa?"

She looked at him with a sly grin and said;  
"Aww is my Terzo upset? You gonna spank me for being disobedient?" And kissed him on the tip of his nose, then stuck out her bottom lip in a pouting fashion.

Papa gently pulled her up out of his seat, sat down and put her in his lap. 

Papa spoke firmly, but with a playful tone;

"You will listen to your Papa, or suffer the consequences." 

Revenant adjusted herself in Papa's lap so she was sitting across his legs. 

"Consequences?" She purred at him and continued;  
"I kind of like the sound of that." While wrapping her arms around his neck, she went in close and nibbled his ear playfully.  
Papa could smell Copia's cologne and scent of sage coming from the cassock Revenant had on. 

"I remember what happened last time there were consequences." She continued. 

Papa nodded his head towards his sleeping chambers;

"In there. Now" 

"Nope, I'm gonna sit right here and keep working." She said, again, knowing he couldn't be patient. 

"Alright. You asked for it." He shrugged. 

With one quick swoop, he had picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. 

She let out a surprised yelp and asked;

"What? Are we cave people?" "This wasn't in the job description!"   
Then added through her giggles;

"You know, even from this angle, you have an incredible ass."   
She joked from over his shoulder. 

Papa opened the doors to his room and placed Sister on the bed. 

"At least let me take off the Cardinals cassock."  
She remarked as she lie down.

Papa paid no attention to her, he took off his sweatshirt revealing his lean alabaster body. His hair now disheveled during the undressing, then he removed his pants and stood in his black boxers. Revenant was always reminded of a Greek statue when she looked at him. 

Revenant kicked her shoes off and tossed them at the end of the bed, got up on her knees and shimmied across the bed until she was face to face with Papa.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and let her hands wander mindlessly, down his collarbones, and down to the waistband of his boxers. 

"Can I at least take this off?" She gestured to Copias cassock and reached for the buttons on the front. 

"No, leave it." He stated, and took her hands away, then pulled her in closer and kissed her. His tongue finding hers, she reached up and grabbed a handful of his coal black hair.   
He gently pushed her back onto the bed and reached up the borrowed black cassock and removed her panties and instructed her to lie on her stomach.   
Papa propped Revenant up with some pillows under her waist and hips, and hopped up onto the bed with her. 

Revenant giggled in anticipation as she felt Papa pull up the back of Copia's cassock, and place his cold hands on her ass. 

She let out a surprised yelp once again, as Papa began to knead the flesh under his hands.   
Just as she was getting relaxed a sharp shock reawoke her. Papa had spanked her and went back to feeling the heat from her skin on his palms. 

"That's one." He remarked coldly. 

"How many do I..?" She began to ask and was greeted with another slap across her ass.   
Taking this as cue to shut the fuck up, she bit her bottom lip and exhaled softly. 

"That's two. Do you need more or are you going to obey your Papa?" He asked.

"Mayyybe… I " was all she could start saying, until she felt Papa's teeth gently biting the side of her thigh.   
He eased her up and over onto her back and pushed her knees apart with a growl.   
Revenant grabbed a handful of hair as he cupped her ass with his hands.   
She could feel his hot breath on her mound, he was teasing her. He placed soft kisses on her inner thighs and into the creases of her inner hips. 

Revenant closed her eyes and her breathing got heavier, she felt the knot in her stomach rise. At long last, the flat of his tongue found her clit and she let out a loud moan.   
Papa grabbed 2 handfuls of Copia's cassock and continued, Revenant let out a high pitched gasp and held on to the pillows above her head as she writhed under his touch.   
Papa held on tighter to the cassock as he felt Revenants thighs on the sides of his head, her breathing got faster, he could hear her whispering;

"Belial, oh my fucking Lucifer yes."

She was on the verge of orgasm when she pulled his head up off of her. 

An almost feral look came into her eyes as she sat up and took Papa by the torso and practically tossed him on to the bed, saying nothing, she got up onto her knees and pulled Papa's boxers off. Feeling that he was already erect, she wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock.   
Papa pushed the hair out of her face and said:  
"Ravenous one aren't we?"

Revenant looked up and just sounded out "mmhmm."  
Wrapping her hand around his shaft as she sucked and stroked.   
Papa let out a gentle "oh fuck, don't stop."  
And gripped onto the back of her head, pushing it down his shaft feeling himself in the back of her throat. 

When she came up for air, Papa took her by the throat and guided her up on top of him, helping her lift the borrowed cassock over her knees and up her thighs.   
She obliged and eased herself down onto his erect shaft and felt shivers up her spine.   
She felt like this everytime she was intimate with Papa. Being with him turned her into a feral creature who yearned for his touch, her skin burned with desire as he slid his hands up her legs and rested them on the crease between her thigh and hip, the cassock fabric cascading over his hands as she bounced on him. He, in turn bucking his hips to meet every thrust of her body. 

Revenant had one hand on his chest and the other on his thigh and felt the knot in her stomach finally release as she felt herself shudder into orgasm, her knees bent inwards and her thighs began to shake, all she could get out was loud moans and;  
"oh fuck, Papa."

He felt her inner walls clamp down and held on to her as she shook in orgasm.   
Papa gave a sly chuckle;  
"It's that good huh?"

Sister Revenant could only nod as her breathing evened out again, she composed herself and continued riding Papa until she heard his familiar moans when he was getting closer to cumming.   
Feeling him grip her hips harder, his nails digging into her sides, he let out one final growl and came into her.   
Red faced and breathless, Revenant climbed off Papa and removed Copia's borrowed cassock, she went to hang it up over the bed post;

"Oh shit." She exclaimed. 

"What? What's wrong?" Papa asked. 

"Umm.. we got your paint on the Cardinals cassock."   
She replied worriedly. 

"I wouldn't worry about it." He winked at her.   
"If needed, we'll send it for cleaning. Now come to bed." He requested.   
Revenant curled up beside him and he laid his head on her chest, before they knew it, they were both fast asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

14\. 

Papa and Revenant were awoken by knocks on the door.   
"Papa! Papa, are you decent?   
I need to speak with you."   
Sister Imperators voice carried to the other side of the thick wooden door of Papa's sleeping chambers. 

Papa lifted the covers and gently laid them over Sister Revenants shoulders as he got up to put his robe on.   
Papa opened the door a crack and popped his head out to speak to Imperator, a few strands of black hair fell over his eyes. 

"Yes sister, how can I help?" He asked. 

"We have to talk about your…" she paused.  
"Assistant." She finished. 

"Sister Revenant, what about her?" Papa asked.

"The Abbey in America is requesting her presence. There is talk of giving her the library and keeping her here for as long as she'll stay. But it's for 12 weeks at their abbey, and she has to show that she can be trusted in a position of seniority."

"I can't ask her to agree to this immediately, let me talk to her." Papa requested.

"They want an answer within 48 hours." Imperator said with a stern look on her face. 

"Yes, yes, 48 hours." Papa repeated, brushing Sister Imperator away with his hand.  
He closed the door and slid back into bed.  
Sister Revenant instinctively wrapped her arm across his torso and held on.  
Papa brushed the black hair off of Revenants sleeping face and admired it in the moonlight.   
He gently ran his finger tips up her porcelain coloured arm, tracing his fingers along her tattoos, getting to her wrist, one had some texture to it, it felt new. 

Turning her arm into the moonlight he saw his name tattooed on to her wrist in fancy script.   
He wondered when she had time to get it done, such a sweet sentiment, and the first outward sign of their relationship she had shown, his stomach got slight butterflies thinking about it.   
Sister Revenant snorted and grabbed at Papa for warmth, still fast asleep. 

Papa kissed her on top of her head, wrapped her back up in blankets, put on his sleeping pants and a long sleeved black top and left his sleeping chambers.   
He hadn't thought to check the time until he reached for the light switch exposing the clock in the hall in front of the Library; it read 2:09 am.  
Papa knocked on the heavy brown wooden door leading to Copias quarters. 

He waited a few moments and knocked again, this time he heard shuffling from inside, and he heard the doorknob click and a creak as the door slowly opened.   
Copia appeared in the door frame, still groggy, his hair was messed off to the side, his eye paint was mostly gone; he must have been sleeping on his face as his mustache was sticking up on one side.   
But his eyes perked up when he saw who stood before him in the dim light coming from the hallway.

"Papa, is everything okay? It's so late." Copia asked, his Italian accent ran his words together almost making it one run-on sentence, especially when he was tired.

Papa ran a hand through his soft black hair and quietly said:

"I don't know."

Copia opened the door to his sleeping quarters and gestured inside;  
"Come in, come in, tell me what's wrong."

Copia invited Papa to sit on his bed, and rolled his desk chair over to the bed so they could talk face to face.   
Papa sat thinking in silence. 

"Papa, I can't help if you don't talk." Copia took one of Papa's hands and gripped it gently. 

Papa let out a sigh;  
"Is good news and bad news. The abbey wants to put the library in Sister Revenants command, but…" he trailed off. 

"That's wonderful for her, but what's the downside." He asked, getting slightly impatient, his thoughts began to race about what could be happening.

"She has to go to America for 12 weeks. They need her to prove that she can take command of the library and be trusted as a 'superior sister'. "  
He said using his fingers to indicate quotations. 

Copia raised his eyebrows.   
"She's gonna hate that." He said flatly. 

"I don't know who will hate it more, me or her." Papa wondered aloud. 

Copia got quiet and thought of how much he cared for her as well, before his feelings could come through he broke the silence:

"When does she leave?" 

"They want her answer within 48 hours. Probably some bullshit adminstrative policy. I haven't woken her up to tell her the news." Papa responded, still holding Copia's hand. 

Copia stood up and said   
"Papa, we have to tell her. The longer we wait, the more upset she'll be, trust me."   
While walking over to his pile of laundry to fetch his pants and slippers.   
Papa got up off Copia's bed and followed him out the door, Copia grabbing his robe off the hook on the back of the door as he showed Papa out. 

The Abbey halls were empty with the exception of a ghoul or two reading or studying. 

Papa and Copia swiftly walking began to talk;

"You really think we should wake her?" Papa asked.

"I don't think, I know." Copia replied as they opened the office door that led to the door to Papa's chambers.

"Shall we do this together?" Copia gestured to the bedroom that held a sleeping Sister Revenant. 

Papa slid the door open and a soft shaft of light from Papa's office settled down on her.   
She was sleeping on her side cuddling Papa's pillow, her black hair spread across her face and on the grey pillowcase.

Copia placed a hand softly on her hip and shook gently.   
Revenant snorted louder and turned over. 

Papa stepped in front of Copia, and gave him a slight push. 

"That's not going to work, she sleeps through the noises of ghouls throwing literal firecrackers at each other."   
Papa exclaimed as he put his hand on her rib cage and gave her a slightly rolling jostle. 

This roused her, she pushed the hair out of her face and looked around with eyelids half open.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked in her tired confusion. 

"Nothing is wrong mi cuore." She heard Copia say from another section of the bed. 

"Who died?" She quizzed. 

Papa chuckled;  
"No one died, we just need to talk to you." 

She had started to wake up and get a sense of what's going on. 

"Copia, are you okay? You never come to the office." 

Cardinal sat down on the bed beside her and caressed her bare leg with his hand.   
"Yes sister, I am fine. But we have to discuss something with you."

Revenant began to worry, she felt her stomach bubble and started nervously biting at her lower lip as she sat up in bed and wrapped the sheets around her shoulders. 

"Sister Imperator gave us some news and it involves you directly. You see, the Abbey is talking of putting you in charge of the library, full time, for as long as you'll stay."   
Papa started. 

"But?" Revenant asked with her eyebrow raised. 

"The Abbey in America needs you for 12 weeks, you have to prove yourself as a superior sister. You'd be in charge of their library for the 12 weeks. When you're done, they may give you this one."  
He finished.

She kept a still face, she attempted to talk but her stutter was getting the best of her.   
Copia recognized this nervous behaviour before, he gave her a tight hug and ran one hand slowly up and down her back until he felt her breathing even out. 

"12 weeks… when do I have to leave?" She asked finally.

Copia took her by the wrist and said gently;  
"They need their answer in 48 hours."  
He rubbed his thumb across her wrist and felt a slight texture to it, curiously he turned her arm over and saw his name as well tattooed on the opposite arm as her "Dante" tattoo. 

"Sister, you have Romeo on your wrist?" He asked, almost confused. 

"Oh, yeah I snuck off grounds a few days ago and got some new tattoos. I also have Papa's name on this wrist."  
She responded showing off her other wrist while yawning 

"Sister… I, I'm touched." Copia said. 

Revenant sheepishly shrugged. 

"So, what do we do?" She finally asked. 

"What do you mean?" Papa asked back.

"Well, for the three of us. It's a long time apart. " She answered.

Copia chimed in;  
"We can keep each other company."   
Eyeing Papa up and down. 

"Ha! I'm not worried about that." She laughed.

"We know things may happen. That's not our biggest concern. We just want you back as fast as possible."  
Papa reassured her. 

The conversation continued until they came to a consensus, Papa set up the arrangements to make sure she got the absolute best care while Copia joined sister in Papa's sleeping chambers to help her pack her belongings.


	15. Chapter 15

15.  
Both Papa and Copia accompanied her to the airport, the three of them sat in the back of Papa's limo.  
Revenant was more quiet than usual;  
She sat in between the two of them. Papa held her by the hand and rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand, Copia held on to her inner left thigh with his right hand and stared out the window.  
Papa let out a sigh and rested his head on her shoulder. 

They arrived at the airport and a smartly dressed ghoul opened the door for the three of them.  
They all filed out one by one, this was followed by a black car full of ghouls who got out of their car and surrounded Papa, Copia and Revenant making a human shield around them. 

The group of them walked through the airport and to Revenants gate.  
There were groups of people walking through the airport looking them up and down with curiosity.  
It wasn't every day you saw a full group of ghouls protecting a man in skull paint and a small Cardinal,  
the three of them in their finest Abbey garments for the trip. 

When she was ready to board, she grabbed Copia in a bear hug.  
"I'll miss you." Was all she could get out.  
Copia in turn took her face in his hands, rubbing her cheekbones with his thumbs. 

He kissed her deeply and responded;  
"I love you. Come back safe."  
"I love you too Romeo."

She stood obediently in front of Papa, he took both of her tiny hands into his white gloved ones. 

"I'm never at a loss for words." Papa shrugged. 

"It's okay, I am too. But I love you and I'll see you in 12 weeks." She sighed.

"12 weeks." He responded as if trying to reassure himself, and followed it with;

"You have my heart mi tesore."

Papa then took Revenant into his arms and kissed her goodbye.  
She inhaled his wonderful scent one last time before boarding the plane. 

……………..

The plane trip was uneventful. 

When she arrived in America, she was in a warmer climate, and was greeted by a ghoul called Govad who was to accompany her to the Abbey, he tried to strike up a conversation, and she answered him politely, but really didn't have much to say, she was too lost in her thoughts. 

She was shown to her room and given directions to the library and was told to be there in an hour.  
The sleeping quarters she was given were adequate and plain. She knew Papa would have called ahead and made sure she stayed in some ridiculous elaborate room in a private wing, but she made sure not to ask for something so lavish, it wasn't her style.  
Once she was settled she made her way to the library and was greeted by a Superior sister who she swore was 100 years old.  
The library at this Abbey wasn't in as bad of shape as the Abbey back home.  
There was an actual organization system, Sisters and Ghouls were at the tables, either reading, talking with a cup of coffee or studying.  
It was an ugly pea green library with rounded arching windows and cold metal shelving. 

She was shown where everything was and was left alone to figure out the rest.  
Her first day was pretty uneventful, she spent the day reorganizing certain shelves and familiarizing herself with the libraries layout as it was so different than what she was used to.  
By 10 pm she had had enough and closed the library for the evening. 

She returned to her room, tried to read a book Copia had packed for her, and write Papa a letter, but couldn't gather her thoughts, so she quickly got bored, realizing how far away she was from home, Papa, and Copia.  
To clear her head, she went on a late walk through the grounds.  
The grounds of this Abbey were quite smaller, and nothing stood out as particularly interesting, but off to the right, she noticed an immense cemetery and of course she had to visit it. 

The weather was warmer than she was currently used to, so she had decided to wander out in a band t-shirt, black leggings and boots, the crickets were out and loud, a few owls were perched in the trees looking for their latest meal; the moon was mostly obscured by clouds and trees. Revenant stopped to check out a mausoleum under the few lights there were, when she heard a strange sound; like dirt being shoveled and tossed to the ground. 

Her first thought: "grave robbers!"  
And hid beside the mausoleum, just in case.  
She peeked around the corner and saw a waif thin figure covered in dirt, and a dark substance which could have been caked mud or dried blood in a cut off t shirt and jeans. 

Revenant dashed back to the Abbey and hunted down Govad to report the mysterious grave digger.  
She had found Govads room and knocked on the door, it creaked open after a few knocks.

"There's some mud caked dude digging on the cemetery grounds." She exclaimed. 

"Oh yeah, don't worry about him. He... kind of works here." Govad responded, sleepy and in his underpants.

"Kind of works here?" She asked with her brow furrowed. 

"Uh yeah. He was never actually given duties, he just hangs out here often and likes the cemetery so we made him the caretaker."  
He explained through a yawn.

"Ha! I thought he was a grave robber." She sighed in relief. 

"Nah, he's weird, but harmless." The ghoul replied,  
"Now I'm off to bed."  
He closed the door.

Revenant shook her head and thought to herself;

"This place is fucked." And went to bed. 

,....................................

Her next few days were quite similar, her days were plagued with thoughts of Papa and Copia and how they were doing without her and again. She missed making her morning tea with Copia, the smell of Papa's sheets, and his sweet brandy kisses. So she decided to walk through the cemetery a little earlier so she wouldn't disturb the caretaker.

This time she found a cozy stone bench under a tree and sat with her cup of tea and book.  
She enjoyed the peacefulness of it all as random woodland creatures ran through the grounds in search of food.  
She had started a new chapter and saw the area around her grow dark, she felt a presence behind her that almost made her jump out of her skin. 

It was the caretaker. He had snuck up on her and sat down beside her.  
He still had on pretty much the same thing as the night before, save for a leather motorcycle jacket, he smelled of soil, wood and leather, a messy shock of black hair that came down to a point towards his nose, and a mess of blood on his face. 

"Holy fucking Lucifer you scared me." She almost yelled at him. 

"Whoa, calm your tits lady. I didn't mean nothing by it." He snapped back at her. 

"Sorry, you just scared me. You're fucking quiet."  
She said after calming her nerves. 

He chuckled;

"Ha! Yeah I scare the shit out of the old ladies who come here to cut roses, they said I need a bell." 

"No kidding." She huffed. 

"Sooooooo, what cha reeeeading? He asked in a childlike way, stretching out his words. 

"Oh, it's a book of Italian philosophy." She responded showing him the cover.  
"You a reader?" She asked. .

"Nah, not much. You know, there are better things to do than sit here reading like an old lady, it's only 8pm.. or are you gonna put your nightgown on and go to bed early like the crones that run this joint?"  
He asked, batting his eyelashes at her. 

"I don't usually go out with guys covered in blood. How do I know you just didn't kill someone and I'm next?"  
She asked. 

"Well, you don't. It's not real blood. It's just a thing I do. Keeps weirdos out of the cemetery at night."  
He responded.

She rolled her eyes sarcastically;

"Oh no, we wouldn't want weirdos." She said as she threw her hands up in a shrug. 

"When did you get here?" He questioned her. 

"Yesterday, flew in from Europe." She answered.

"Europe?!" He exclaimed and continued;  
"You don't know what you're missing, let's go."  
He stood up. 

"What? Where are we going." She asked. 

He took her by the wrist and helped her off the bench.

"Drinking!" He said happily and half dragged her to the parking lot where his motorcycle waited. 

"Oh fine." She acquiested.  
"But I don't even know your name." She said while setting herself down on the rear seat. 

"Mary." He said as he started the engine. 

"Mary?" She repeated in confusion;  
"I'm Sister Revenant."

"Okay Rev, hold on." He instructed her and she wrapped her arms around his tiny frame. He took her up the closest strip and began pointing out spots of interest, mostly bars, the tattoo shops and the alley he loved to sit in cause there were always friendly rats to feed. 

Mary pulled over and parked in front of a dive bar with a buzzing pink neon sign. The sign said "The Barf Bag."  
There were crowds of old large biker types in leather and destroyed denim.  
She hopped off the back of his bike as he greeted the punk rock crowd standing out front, Mary took her by the hand and led her inside. 

There was a live metal band playing inside, the walls were lined with old car licence plates, a statue of fat Elvis Presley that had graffiti on it, a dented jukebox in the corner, an arcade machine that had an 'Out of Order" sign on it that had yellowed with age and a photograph of 2 of the Bee Gees, but signed by Andy Gibb, who was not in the photograph, that had tilted off kilter. 

The bartender was a short girl with long blonde hair and 5 inch heels. She wore a tight black dress with no straps and wore black lipstick.  
She sauntered over to Revenant and Mary, and nodded; 

"What'll ya have sweet face?" She asked Mary. 

"Beer, whatever's cheapest, and…"  
He looked at Revenant, and she chimed in  
"Oh whiskey please."

She winked at Revenant and went to fetch their drinks. 

Mary sat down on a stool in front of the bar beside Revenant.  
He leaned over and asked her;

"So, why are you at the Abbey?"

"I'm here temporarily to help their library."  
She said loudly over the chatter of bar patrons.

"How long are you here for?"  
He asked.

"3 months." 

"You always hang around in cemeteries?" He inquired.

"The one back home isn't as large. So I don't spend much time in it." She answered and asked him a question;  
"Why are you hanging out in the cemetery?" 

"I like digging stuff, checking on the bodies, napping in a dugout grave on a sunny day is great."  
He responded.

She nodded in a slight confusion. The bartender came back with their drinks.  
It had been a while since she had any alcohol aside from Papa's brandy and Copia's wine.  
She drank generously, and asked for another. 

The band finished their set so they could talk at a normal level without having to shout over the music. 

"What's wrong with the library at the Abbey?" He asked, taking a swig from his beer. 

"I'm not sure yet, it seems to be running fine, but I'm sure I'll find something." She responded, taking another drink of her second glass.  
Mary ordered another beer, then turned on his barstool and placed a hand on her thigh. 

She looked down at it, and back up at him. 

"You wanna lose a finger?" She asked him with a stern look on her face. 

"Yeah inside you." He joked.

"Clever." She replied.  
……….

They continued their conversation late into the evening, they spoke of music, graveyards, local bars and bands, and ordered more drinks.  
Mary finally finished another beer and asked Sister Revenant;

"Are you ready to go?"  
She nodded and stood up, and the room began to spin, she gripped the bar and said, 

"Maybe not." And laughed really hard at nothing. 

"We're not in any shape to drive home." He said. 

She agreed and they did the smart thing and got a ride back to the Abbey.  
On the ride back, she rested her head on his shoulder, and inhaled his scent of soil and leather. 

"Everything is spinning." She remarked quietly.  
Mary leaned over and put his arm around her. 

"We're here.", he assured her and helped her out of the back of the car. 

"Umm, you may have to help me to my room." She said; she had tried walking, but her drunken brain wouldn't allow it. 

Mary wrapped her arm around his neck and took her into the Abbey, she felt the leather from his jacket under her fingers. 

"Where's your room?" He asked. 

She pointed down the hall and said;  
"1408."

They found their way to her room and he set her down on her bed.  
Sister Revenant took Mary's hand and said;

"Thanks, I had a nice time, it's been a while since I've been out for an evening."  
She paused and thought for a minute.  
She finally asked. 

"Can you stay? I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Uh, yeah I guess I could." He scratched the back of his neck.

Revenant undressed and lay down. Mary took off his boots and lay beside her.  
She wrapped her arm around his stomach and fell asleep almost immediately.


	16. Chapter 16

16\.   
Papa and Copia rode back to the Abbey with the security car in tow.  
Copia with his head in Papas lap.  
Papa absentmindedly ran his fingers through Copia's hair while staring out the window.   
When they returned to the Abbey, Papa invited Copia to his office for some brandy, and Copia obliged. 

They walked through the halls together and made their way to Papa's office.   
The hallways were abuzz with ghouls and sisters going to the dining hall for dinner.   
Papa removed his suit jacket and tossed it over his office chair, Copia removed his black biretta and placed it on the couch beside him.   
Papa started a fire in the fireplace and poured the two of them some brandy. 

They sat together in front of the fire in silence for a bit, Papa was lost in thought. Copia finally broke the silence;  
"So, what do we do?" He asked. 

"We continue, she'll be back. She's gonna hate it there. But she's resilient, hopefully she makes a friend and makes the trip easier for her."  
Papa replied.  
"For now, I need you with me." Papa continued.

Copia placed his hand on Papa's thigh.   
"I'm not going anywhere." He reassured him.   
"But for now, we should eat something and settle in, so I'll be back." 

Copia got up and left Papa's office for a moment. 

Papa undressed and put on his softest sleeping pants, under his pile of black clothes, he found a hooded sweatshirt that didn't belong to him. It was Sister Revenants favourite oversized band hoodie she wore when she read or wasn't feeling well.   
He checked the size and it was 3xl. He knew she liked her sweaters big. He inhaled the sweater and it still had traces of her perfume. She once told him it was called 'jazz club' and she loved it cause it smelled of cigars, alcohol and regret. He shrugged and put it on.  
It went down to her knees, but was small enough for Papa to comfortably wear. He went to his bathroom to wash off his skull paint and settle in for the night.

Copia returned about 20 minutes later in his comfy clothes, with two plates of pasta and garlic bread which was Copia's comfort food.  
He came in with a;  
"Tah-dahhhh"

"Where did you get this so fast?" Papa asked.

"I have my secrets." He said in a coy manner and winked at Papa.  
"Isn't that Sister's sweater? He asked Papa.

"Yea I just found it, it smells like her, and …. I miss her." He responded. 

They sat together in front of the fire eating their pasta, drinking brandy and enjoying each other's company. Copia regaled Papa in stories about Revenant and how she would secretly go around the library humming ABBA and cheesy 80's songs, or the time she bent over and he saw she wore underpants with cartoon characters on them, which made him laugh, since she looked so imposing compared to other sisters. 

They finished eating and Papa lit up a cigarette.  
Copia watched Papa's alabaster hands pour more brandy in their glasses.  
He felt himself lick his bottom lip. 

Papa stood up and made a suggestion;

"One of Sisters favourite things to do is watch movies in bed, I don't want to watch by myself… would you consider joining me?"

Copia was taken aback, he had never even seen the inside of Papa's sleeping chambers, but was now being asked to join him for the evening.  
He jumped at the offer.  
"Sure, what did you have in mind?" He asked. 

"I always let her decide, so I'll let you decide." Papa responded.

Papa opened up his film cabinet and let Copia have his pick.   
Copia checked out every film reel, VHS, dvd, laser disc and betamax papa owned, and decided on one. 

"I've always liked this one, and haven't seen it in a while." He showed Papa the dvd he'd chosen. 

"Ahh the Godfather, I love it, Revenant hates this movie." He noted. 

Copia unbuttoned his black cassock, and revealed himself to be wearing a black long sleeve shirt and grey sleeping pants.

They put the movie on the player and Papa made himself comfortable on his side of the bed.   
He tapped the other side of the mattress as an invite for Copia to join him on Revenants side of the bed."   
He sat down and was immediately enveloped in her perfume scent from her pillow.   
He inhaled deeply and sighed, her scent brought him comfort. 

Papa leaned over and put his head on Copia's chest. Listening to his heart beat.   
Copia mindlessly played with Papa's brushed back charcoal hair. 

Copia had just begun to relax and began enjoying the movie when he felt Papas hand slowly rubbing up and down the thigh of his grey sleep pants.

"You know Copia, you have great thighs." Papa mentioned. 

He chuckled sheepishly.   
"Revenant tells me all the time." 

"She has great taste." He said, licking his lips.

Copia could feel his boxers tighten, as Papa inched his way up his thigh. He shifted his weight and adjusted his pants.  
"No need to be shy." Papa commented.

Papa slid his hand up Copia's shirt and let his hands brush at his chest hair. 

Copia ran his hand down Papa's back.   
Papa propped himself up onto his elbow and leaned his head up he wrapped his arm around Copia's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Copia responded by gripping the back of Papa's head and parted his lips to find Papa's tongue.   
The movie faded into background noise as their breathing got heavier, Copia took off his shirt and tossed it across Papa's room, exposing his pale frame.  
Papa removed his borrowed sweater and put it on the floor beside the bed.   
Copia pushed against Papa's chest until he was sitting with his back pressed against the headboard of the bed and began placing soft wet kisses down his chest and toward his navel. Copia slowly easing himself down to lie on his stomach as he placed soft licks at the fabric covering Papa's bulging cock. 

Papas breathing intensified and he grabbed at The Cardinals chestnut hair.   
Copia; enjoying every moment, began to gently bite and pull away the fabric of Papa's pants with his teeth.   
Reaching up, he slid Papa's black pants down his hips to expose his alabaster mound, the waist of his pants now around his thighs Copia began teasing him once more, softly licking at his hip indents and softly biting his hip bones. 

Papa moaned softly;   
"Copia, I… " 

Copia shushed him and began devouring Papa's throbbing erect cock with a lustful hunger in his eyes.   
All Papa could manage to say was;  
"Caro." In between his sighs and moans. 

Copia, taking more and more of Papa's cock until he was gently gagging and came up for air, but quickly returned to pleasing Papa. 

Papa thrusted his hips gently, and Copia kept up with him, finally Copia heard Papa's familiar intense breathing when he was getting close to cumming.   
Copias lips left Papa's cock and he began stroking him until he came, cum running down the sides of his shaft. 

Copia obediently grabbed a small hand towel from Papa's washroom and helped him clean up.  
Papa finally caught his breath and said to Copia,

"Now your turn." 

Copia gently said   
"I could see you needed that, so I was happy to please Papa. You can owe me." And playfully winked at him. 

They still had about an hour left of the movie, so they re-settled into cuddling each other until they fell asleep late into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

17\. Mary rolled over and had a familiar taste in his mouth, stale beer.  
His head pounded and his eyes hurt.  
The sun was shining through the curtains and onto his face.  
He suddenly realized he wasn't in his own bed, or in a grave or even a mausoleum.  
He looked around and didn't recognize anything around him.  
Suddenly he felt the mattress give and some weight shift, someone turned over.  
The sheet settled back down over a figure, with a slim waist and a curved hip.

It took him a minute but he finally remembered how he got here and it was Sister Revenant beside him.  
He grasped his head and rubbed his eyes.  
He got out of bed and went to Sisters washroom, he searched around until he found some pain meds, dry swallowed them and got back into her bed. 

He rolled over to get comfortable and felt Sister Revenant backing up into him.  
She was asleep and obviously having a dream.  
He put his arm around her to comfort her and could feel her slightly rubbing her ass on the crotch of his jeans.  
Mary shook her gently and whispered;

"Are you okay?"

Revenant snorted, rolled over and cuddled into his chest.  
Feeling her warm body against his, realizing she had slept in just her panties, her breasts pressed against him.  
He tossed the blankets over the two of them, wrapped his free arm around her back and went back to sleep. 

A few hours later Sister Revenant awoke to an empty bed.  
Mary had left, and tucked her back in.  
Her head was killing her, she put a black tank top on and went to get some pain meds.  
She took her meds and went back into her bedroom to put on some pants, when she had noticed he left his leather jacket. It had fallen behind her chair and she assumed he had just forgotten about it.  
Sister Revenant got dressed and found her way to the kitchen area to find some tea, there was a line. She stood behind a group of ghouls who were discussing the upcoming Winter ritual held in December, and felt herself wonder what Papa and Copia would do to celebrate it.  
When it was her turn at the front of the line, she got a muffin and a jasmine tea. She inhaled the scent and it reminded her of Copia.  
The rest of her day was spent at the library, and she was asked to sit in on budget meetings, which she did her best to take part in. 

When the meeting was over, she went back to her room to grab Mary's jacket.  
Returning to the cemetery out back she sat on the same bench and waited.  
She saw him emerge from a small shack with a shovel, he finally had a new different shirt on, although it was just as ripped as the last one. 

Revenant got up off the bench with his jacket in her arms and walked towards him. 

"Hey, Mary, you left your jacket last night."

"Oh, yeah thanks. I almost forgot I had it last night." He said, taking his jacket from her. 

"Yeah, um… thanks again for last night." 

"What are ya doin tonight doll?" He asked, sticking the shovel into the dirt beside him. 

"Nothing, probably just reading, there's not much to do."

"Meet me here tonight, I have something to show ya."  
Mary offered. 

"If it's a severed head, I'm going to be very upset."  
She responded. 

"Well, I could show you one or two. But I ain't. Just meet me."  
He slapped her ass as she walked away. 

She let out a shocked yelp. 

…………………...

Revenant grabbed a shower and changed her clothes once she closed up the library. This evening her choice was her knee length black sweater dress and her high top shoes.  
She made her way to the same stone bench and Mary was already waiting under the curved lamp post.  
He was covered in dirt, that looked like he attempted to brush off, but it didn't work; and had his shovel at his side.  
He looked at her with excitement in his eyes. 

"You have to see this." He exclaimed.  
"I was digging around this one grave and I felt something that wasn't right. So when i checked, it was this door, and look!"

He led her to a small hatch in the ground with a ladder. 

"Here take a lantern." He handed her an antique looking oil lantern.  
She gripped the handle in her teeth and climbed down. 

Thinking to herself…  
"Am I really this stupid? I may have just walked into my own grave." 

She felt the ground below her and took the lighter from her sweater pocket and lit her lantern. 

Mary hopped down behind her and lit his lantern as well.  
Thin yellow lights illuminated the walls, to their left was an immense wall of ancient wine with wooden holders for each bottle.  
To their right were the stone crypts of the wines owners. 

"Are you sure we should be down here?" She asked Mary. 

"I mean… they don't care, they're dead." He said tapping the cold stone of the crypt.  
"Now, lets get this open." He said, popping the cork with his pocket knife. 

He gave her an open bottle, and opened one for himself. 

She tipped the wine back, it was sweet and strong, they sat on the cold stone floor together;

"So, you're from the European abbey right?"  
He asked her. 

"Yep." She responded. 

"Do you ever see Papa in person?" He asked. 

"Most days actually. He's really involved in certain aspects of the library." She answered, almost forgetting that because she spent so much time with him, he was just 'Papa' to her, she remembered he's still a revered figure to so many.  
"And you've met the Cardinal?" He asked almost like an excited fan.

"Oh yeah. We're actually quite close, he's even shown me his duck pond." She said without thinking. 

"His what?" Mary asked. 

"He loves feeding the ducks on the grounds. He has a favourite duck he calls Concetta." 

"You're fucking kidding?" Mary asked laughing. 

Revenant felt herself getting more tipsy with each swig of the bottle. 

"No, and he once had a week-long fight with a seagull who kept attacking him for his duck feed." 

Mary began to laugh harder. He took another drink. 

"He would come in with his hair all messed up from what he referred to as 'the Stronzobird.' swearing in Italian."

They both continued drinking and swapping stories of their respective Abbey's while being generally drunk and obnoxiously loud. 

….  
"And you should have seen Papa's face when he told me there was an evil goose on the grounds that hated him." 

They both laughed until their stomachs hurt. 

Revenant moved closer to Mary and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

"Are ya cold doll face?" He asked. 

"A little." She replied and sat even closer.  
"You know it's been about a week or so since I've seen either of .."

Her words were cut off by Mary's lips.  
He smelled of soil and tasted of wine, in her drunken haze, she let herself get carried away. 

She reached up the back of his shirt to pull him closer, she could feel his hands under her dress caressing her outer thighs. 

Revenant could feel his hot breath as he kissed down her neck, as well as her panties being gently removed by his busy hands.  
She grabbed a handful of his hair and eased his head back so she could place nibbles down his jaw to his collarbone, he seemed to shiver at her touch.  
She stopped. 

"You okay?" She asked with concern in her voice. 

"Oh, yeah, I just ain't been laid in a while, I'm trying to control myself." He reassured her. 

"Babe, this is hardly the time to control yourself." She told him, and gently guided him to the tightly closed coffins in the small underground wine cellar, where he lay on the top of one of them, his legs bent and hung off the side.

"Cause I sure as hell won't." She finished as she lay him down and straddled his hips.  
He could feel the heat from her thighs wrapped around him. 

She leaned down and kissed him deeply again and she could feel the bulge in his jeans pressed against her, lifting his shirt to gently scratch and kiss at his belly, she inched her way down to his belt and began to unfasten it. 

She looked up one last time;

"You sure you're good with this?" 

He nodded and began removing his belt and unfastening his jeans. 

She gently slapped his hand away;

"Such an impatient little one, aren't we?" 

He grumbled and puffed in protest. 

She had made her way to his navel, her knees on the ground as she unbuttoned his jeans exposing a small tuft of black hair.

"Ohh going commando I see." She mentioned with a smirk on her face, and placed a playful lick on his lower stomach. 

Revenant zipped the zipper of his jeans down exposing his already hard and thick cock. 

He went to say something but was overtaken by the feeling of his cock in Revenants mouth. 

She felt his hand take her ponytail and help her with the rhythm he liked and she obliged, taking more and more of him into her mouth and throat as he writhed and she could hear him whisper;

"Oh fuck… Holy fuck." In a breathless voice. 

She gripped his shaft with one hand and gripped his thigh with the other hand. 

He could feel her saliva drip down the sides of his shaft, as she kept going.  
He could finally take no more, he firmly gripped her by her ponytail and pulled her up off of him.  
He had a feral lustful look in his eyes as he sat up and pulled her on top of him.  
Mary gripped the bottom of her dress and pulled it up over her head and threw it across the wine cellar. 

She straddled his thighs again and slowly inched his cock inside of her, breathing heavily and biting her lower lip as she did.  
Chills ran down her back as she began to rock her hips and slowly bounce on him, gripping his ripped t-shirt for balance.  
He kept up with her bucking his hips in rhythm with her, while grasping on to her naked hip bones, and digging his nails into her. 

She felt the knot in her stomach rise and fall as her knees bent inwards and her thighs began to tremble as she moaned in orgasm, gripping his shirt tighter with both hands as she came until she felt the fabric beneath her hands give way, she was literally tearing the shirt off of his body. 

She opened her eyes and caught her breath.  
Mary looked at her with his eyebrows raised. 

"You good?" He asked. 

She didn't respond but continued to bounce on top of him, crying out;

"Belial, oh fuck, Lucifer. Holy fuck"  
Pulling the hole in his shirt to be even bigger in her grip. 

She felt his whole body tense up beneath her and his breathing becoming more rapid.  
She heard him groan;

"I'm gonna fuckin…" 

He let out an exasperated moan as he came inside her.  
Gasping for breath and still holding on to the pieces of his shirt, she climbed off him and lay beside him for a moment trying to catch her breath.

"Fuck, sorry about your shirt." She said breathlessly. 

He looked down at the wreckage that once was his t-shirt and chuckled. 

"Ha, it's okay doll, let's me know I did a good job." 

He pulled his pants back up and looked for Revenants sweater dress. 

"Here ya go Sugar tits." He said, tossing her dress to her. 

Revenant caught her dress and put it back on. 

"It's cold in here, wanna come up to bed?" She asked. 

"Ah, sure it's pretty comfy." Mary responded

Revenant stumbled over to the lantern she came in with, blew out the flame, held the lantern in her teeth and climbed back up the ladder, with Mary close behind her.  
The two made it back to surface level and he held her hand as they went back into the Abbey, quietly sneaking into her room.  
Most nights there was a superior sister roaming the halls, this night was no different, they snuck across the hallway and into her room. 

"Did you wanna shower?" Revenant offered.  
He happily took her up on her offer. She gave him some towels and told him he can use whatever is in there. 

He took off his destroyed t-shirt and tossed it in Revenants laundry basket.

Revenant undressed for bed and heard the shower turn on, she got into her bed and waited for Mary.  
About fifteen minutes later, Mary appeared in her doorway with only a towel wrapped around his waist, rubbing at his messy black hair. 

"You look quite different when you're not covered in dirt and blood." Revenant remarked. 

"I know." He said trying to get the last of the black paint around his eyes with her clean towels.  
Revenant patted at the bed beside her as an invite for him to join.  
Mary climbed into bed with her, tossed his towel on the floor, Revenant wrapped an arm around his torso and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the gap between chapters was so long. I appreciate your patience.   
> Hopefully this is helpful to some of you for getting through the nonsense happening outside. ,🖤


	18. Chapter 18

18\.   
Life at the abbey didn't change much for Papa and Copia.   
They busied themselves with as much work as they could to keep their minds occupied.   
Although Copia found himself spending more time in Papa's office and bed chambers, they had spent their evenings drinking wine or brandy in bed watching Papa's movie collection, cuddling and Papa offering Revenants side of the bed to Copia for the duration of her excursion.  
Today Papa had requested Copia's assistance in putting together Papa's taxes and yearly budgets.   
Which consisted mostly of Papa asking Copia about tax write offs, while chainsmoking and topping up their wine glasses; while Copia did the actual accounting. 

"For the last time Papa, a sex swing isn't tax deductible. Even if you gave it as a gift."   
Copia instructed. 

Changing the subject, Copia asked;  
"Did you finalize everything for us to go see Sister Revenant for the December Ritual?"

"I did, I smoothed everything over with Sister Imperator." Papa replied eagerly.   
"She will be temporarily in charge while we're gone." Papa continued. 

Copia questioned him:  
"Does Revenant know we're coming?"

"No, I've requested no one to know about this except the necessary people. They are not to say anything to her. She has a sneaky way of finding things out."  
Papa explained.

A few hours later, the final forms had been prepared and they heard a knock on the door.   
Papa got up and answered the door; it was Sister Imperator. 

"Papa, is the Cardinal with you? I have to speak with him." 

"Ah sister, so good to see you, yes, he's here preparing the taxes for the year."   
Papa opened the door wider and gestured for Sister Imperator to come in. 

"Cardinal, there you are. I know you are scheduled to go with Papa, but we have a library matter that you must attend to. We have a chance to procure some banned texts and books from a source, a literary scholar is coming for this the same day you're scheduled to leave. I really think you should be here for this." 

Papa saw the look of disappointment on Copia's face and took the conversation over. 

"Yes sister, we will talk about it and get back to you."   
Papa said as he ushered Imperator out the door. 

Papa walked over and sat on the chair in front of his desk and waited a few moments to ask Copia;

"So, what's your plan, you coming with me or staying here?"

Copia confessed;  
"I want to go with you. I'm dying to see Sister, but… if she finds out I chose to see her over the betterment of the library, she will be incredibly pissed off at me. The library is important to me… but so is she." 

"Well my dear, there's always a seat open for you, but I'm sure she will more than understand if you decide to stay back. Please think on it, and let me know before next week." Papa requested. 

,............................

Sister Revenant woke to find Mary already up and getting dressed.   
He noticed she was awake, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. 

"Where you off to so early?" She asked through a groan while stretching her arms above her head. 

"Gotta go to band rehearsal. Also, it's not early, it's like 11:30." He noted. 

"Thank fuck it's Saturday and the library doesn't need me today." Revenant remarked burying her face in her pillow. 

It was a rainy overcast day, the sun was covered by clouds and winds blew fast and heavy against her window. 

"You gonna be okay without me?" He asked in his bratty voice. 

"Oh no, I shall throw myself at the mercy of Vesuvius and let the lava take me away." She said placing the back of her hand against her forehead mimicking a damsel in distress.   
"What ever shall I do?" She joked. 

Mary leaned down and gave her another kiss, this time on the lips. 

"See ya later sugar tits." He said leaving her bedroom.   
She stuck her tongue out at him as he left.   
"Bye stinky." She said finally as her room door closed behind him. 

Revenant went about her morning routine, but she stayed more to herself spending her day writing Papa and Copia letters.   
She didn't see Mary until the following Thursday, he hadn't been around much.  
She found him in the cemetery again, digging as usual.   
Revenant snuck up behind him and slapped him on the ass. 

"Hey Mary. What's up?" She asked casually. 

Mary had a look of excitement in his eyes. 

"Lots of great shit, my band got signed and we're leaving for a six month tour!"  
He exclaimed.

Revenant looked shocked,   
"That's amazing, I'm so happy for you!"   
She said climbing down into the hole he was in to give him a congratulatory hug.   
Some of his dirt transferred on to her shirt. 

"When do you leave?" She asked.

"We leave on the 28th." He said excitedly.

"That's awesome, but so soon." She said with some disappointment in her face as she sat on the edge of the hole Mary had dug. 

Mary got onto his knees and held her hand;  
"We knew this goodbye was coming, just a bit sooner than we thought." He said softly.   
"I'll still be around until I leave. Plus you can always write me, just address it here, it's not like I'm never coming back." 

"I'll write you, not to worry. I do have to admit, I'm sad to lose a friend, but super excited for you."  
She said with a smile. 

Mary kissed her on the forehead. 

"We'll be fine. Now I'll see you later." Mary said and went back to digging. 

Revenant went back inside to work on the library and sat in on her budget meetings, which bored her to death, and she kept reminding herself that it's for the good of the library.   
Mary was around even less as he was preparing for his upcoming tour.   
The 28th came faster than she hoped, she was actually awoken by Mary that morning. 

*Snort*  
"Mary, is everything okay, are you alright?" She asked in her sleep haze. 

"Of course doll. I wanted to come say bye." He said softly. 

She immediately got up, threw on some black pants, a grey shirt and tossed on some slippers. 

"I'll walk you to the bus." She said. 

Mary sat Revenant down on the bed, and gave her a hug. For once he wasn't covered in blood and dirt.

"I'll miss you stinky." She said playfully. 

"I'll miss ya too sugar tits." He laughed.   
"You're friends with that Govad ghoul right?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" She asked. 

"If you write to me, address it to him and he'll make sure I get it." Mary instructed.   
Revenant agreed and they held hands on the way to Mary's tour bus waiting out front of the Abbey. 

They made it to the bus. Mary gave her one last kiss and a long hug.   
Revenant pulled a book from her back pocket.   
It was a book of horror short stories, she had stolen it from the library for him. 

"I stole this from the library. Enjoy it on the road. I'll write to you, also if you ever want or need it, you have an open invitation to my Abbey. I'll make it happen, where ever you end up." She said with a serious look on her face. 

Mary boarded his tour bus and paused;

"I almost forgot to give this to you." He tossed her his leather jacket.   
"Sorry about the soil in the pockets." He laughed.   
He waved at her, she put on his jacket and watched his bus drive off into the distance.

Revenant was ecstatic for Mary, but now she was alone again. 

………………………….

"So Copia, we leave tonight, what's your choice?"  
Papa asked Copia. 

They were having some brandy together in Papa's office as he packed his belongings. 

"I've decided to stay. She will understand. But give her this." Copia said.   
He handed Papa a flat box tied with an elaborately decorated envelope with Sister Revenants name on it in Copias fanciest handwriting and the Abbey's wax seal closing the envelope on the back. 

Papa gently placed it in his suitcase to keep it safe. 

Papa tossed his chasuble over his head and put on his mitre. He always dressed up to travel. 

"Keep everyone in line. And for Satan's sake, try to have some fun at the ritual." Papa said planting a kiss on Copias lips. 

"Like I say to Imperator, I make no promises." Copia grumbled. 

"Now, walk me to the car." Papa instructed. 

Copia walked with Papa to his limo to take him to the airport.   
Papa always travelled at night to prevent unwanted attention. 

"I'll see you soon." Papa said rubbing a thumb on Copias cheekbone. 

Papa got into his limo and drove off to the airport. 

…………,.................

The December Ritual was getting underway in the US abbey.   
Sister Revenant closed up the library for the day, figuring no one would be visiting once the festivities began.

Elaborate decorations, purple lights, black candles and bottles of alcohol were pretty much everywhere.  
Some ghouls were already drunk and running around the cemetery on the grounds.   
Most ghouls were in small social circles playing drinking games, some were making out on random furniture, and some were holding a seance in the other room, trying to summon the dead, and praising Satan."

Sister Revenant made her way through the crowds and got herself a drink, they managed to get Papa's brand of brandy, so of course she poured herself some and returned to her room to read. She couldn't find the spirit to celebrate this year's ritual.

Suddenly the party went quiet, then what sounded like thunderous cheering erupted from the rooms below.   
She couldn't focus on the chapter she was reading, so she went back into the library with her book and her brandy, she knew the noise wouldn't be so bad in there. 

Finding a spot at one of the desks, she put on her headphones, put her feet up and kept reading.   
Lost in the chapter, she didn't hear or see the figure enter the library.  
Suddenly she felt a soft touch down her back. 

Revenant jumped, pulled off her headphones and exclaimed;

"What the fu…. PAPA?"

Papa stood in front of her, in his mitre and black chasuble with the purple and gold accents. 

Papa had a sly smile on his face;

"Sister, so good to see you." Papa said gently. 

"Papa?" She said again as if she couldn't believe he was there. 

Papa opened his arms and Revenant practically tackled him.   
Feeling his form, the soft silks of his chasuble, his scent, the tufts of black hair that stuck out the sides of his mitre, she felt her heart skip and her stomach had a knot in it.   
Papa removed his black gloves, tossed them on the table and gently lifted Revenants head.  
He took her face in his hands and caressed her cheekbones with his thumbs. 

"I have missed this face." He said softly, admiring her jaw and cheekbones.

Revenant said nothing, she leaned up and kissed him.   
Shivers ran through her body as he held her closer.

Revenant pulled back but didn't let her grip of his waist go. 

"When did you get here?" She asked.

"About, 45 minutes ago. I came straight here." Papa replied. 

"But, is everything okay? I thought…" she trailed off. 

"Cuore mia, everything is fine. I wanted to surprise you." He assured her.   
Revenant breathed a sigh of relief.   
"Now, show me your room." Papa instructed, lifting the mood. 

Revenant took Papa by the hand and led him out of the library, her other arm carrying her brandy and book, into the hallway, drunk ghouls were everywhere, some stopped Papa to bow or kiss his gloved hand as they passed.   
She led him to her room and closed the door behind her. The noise in the hallway was now more muffled.

Papa looked around her room and made a fuss about how she had framed pictures of both he and Copia on her writing desk.   
He noticed the dirt covered leather jacket that had band patches and some enamel pins on the lapels hanging over the back of the chair. 

"Where did you get this?" He asked. 

"Oh, I made a friend and he left it for me." She said.

"Did this friend live in a ditch?" He asked, marveling at the soil, and made a comment about the good taste in band patches. 

She giggled a bit;  
"Gravedigger, actually. One night we found a stash of hundred year old wine."

Papa shook his head in disbelief.

"Pack a bag." He instructed. 

"Where are we going?" She asked. 

"A hotel, silly." He said and kissed her nose.   
"Arrangements have been made."

Sister Revenant grabbed a change of clothes and her toothbrush, stuffed them in her shoulder bag and followed Papa to the waiting limo at the front of the Abbey. 

The celebrations were still happening around them as they departed through the front door, and down the front walk, Papa holding her hand tightly until they were outside. Revenant got into the back of the limo, followed by Papa. She tossed her bag on the seat beside her, and waited for Papa to get comfortable. 

Papa sat down beside her and took his mitre off and held onto it on his lap.   
The car had barely started driving before Revenant crawled on top of Papa to straddle his lap, and began running her hands through his thick black hair, knocking his mitre onto the seat beside them..   
She missed his face, his lavender smelling hair, his cologne and the over all feeling of his body.   
Papa rested one hand on the small of her back and the other on her thigh.  
Revenant took his face in both her hands and kissed him, her hands making her way under his chasuble.   
He could feel her grinding herself into him, and could feel himself getting hard.   
She began nibbling his ears and placed wet kisses down his neck, she knew every place that turned him on. 

She felt his breathing becoming heavier, and saw him bite down on his lower lip. Feeling his gloved hands making their way around her midsection and onto her breasts.   
Papa leaned up and bit down on her neck gently, and reached under her top to pull it over her head. 

A knock was heard from the privacy glass in front of them. 

"Papa Emeritus, we're here." They heard the driver say before getting out to open their door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be opening prompts and one-offs soon.   
> So feel free to throw some ideas or suggestions my way.


End file.
